Constant Reminder
by DN-Lover
Summary: Ed found a way to return through the gate...all for a pocket watch. EdXRoy eventually Other possible pairings. Based off of Movie ending. COMPLETE EdRoy RoyEd
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No I do not own Fullmetal. I don't understand why we have to put this when it is FanFiction **key word fan**

* * *

Ed looked into the watch. The time was off, but he could still hear a soft ticking noise.

"Brother? Brother? Where are you?" Al yelled down the road; seeing no site of his brother. A light fountain trickled in the background of a bustling city.

"Over here Al." Ed closed the watch as his brother walked over to him. "I thought you were at the Library?"

"I was, but I only came back last week. I want to be around you more." Ed placed his hand in his pocket, falling back into his thoughts. Several minutes of silence occurred before Al sat down next to him. "What'cha thinking about?"

Ed looked dumbfounded over at his brother. "How'd you know I was thinking about something?"

"I'm your brother, plus you made it fairly obvious." Al smiled warmly as Ed pouted at Al's observation. "So you thinking about Winry?"

"No not really. More about Roy's little final parting gift." Ed pulled back out the watch from his pocket. Looking at the detailed design carved in its front. "He didn't give me my watch."

Al grabbed at the dangling time device and looked at it, in his hands. "You think he gave you the wrong one?" Al asked questioningly.

"Knowing the bastard, it wasn't a mistake. He probably has mine in his desk."

"Wait, this is his watch?" Ed took the device back, opening it for Al. On the inside was carved 'Inevitable Mistake' "What's it supposed to mean?"Al asked confused by the carving.

"IM. It stands for Ishbal Massacre." Ed closed the watch back up, and put it into his right side pocket. "Probably gave it to me since like mine, it's there as a constant reminder of our mistakes and what we leave behind." Ed stood up against the wall, leaning for support. "Lets go home, it's getting late." Ed shoved his right hand into his pocket, moving around the watch.

That day the time stopped completely. Leaving it set for 3:10, never once getting changed.

* * *

Edit: Yeah I finally got around to editing this. and so here goes nnot a one-shot anymore. It has more then one chapter now for those who have read this.

Thank you readers of this story. I'm glad people like and I know I sound like every desperate fanfic out there but please review. They truly make my day and whenever I read them I'm inspired to write more.

-DN


	2. Ed's Arrival

I Know I said that it was only a one-shot. But the second I said that I got hit with a plot. It was huge, the size of a moose probably. XD (thanks to spirix on that one)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal. If I did I'd be flippen rich. Anything else in here that has a copy write on it that Im too lazy to say can go shove it, I'm not trying to steal your money. (sorry If I seem angry ff. net has been evil to me today)

Ed burst through the office door in his usual manner. Even after four years he hadn't lost interest in making his presence widely known.

Hawkeye looked up as everyone else did, grabbing for her gun as she looked to see Edward. He seemed older, but he still kept that maniacal grin through the thinned cheek bones. She turned to the other's, quickly seeing the shock over their faces.

Breda had fallen out of his chair, Havoc had undoubtedly swallowed his unlit cigarette, Falman had dropped the phone he was talking into and Fuery's mouth hung open. Roy had not even heard the bang through his door and was still completely unaware.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my watch back from the bastard Colonel." Ed walked over to Roy's door as everyone followed him with their eyes. A swift kick at it had Roy looking to see the intruder. Within several moments the two were already at each other's throats...literally. Roy's gloved hands were in snapping position inches away rom Ed's face. Ed had mean while had transmuted his blade and was lightly caressing it against Roy's neck. "Good to see your old age hasn't killed your speed." Ed stated sarcastically.

"Nice to see you've finally grown a few inches." Roy responded just as sarcastic. "How do I know your Edward and not some copy?" Ed reached his flash hand into his pocket, pulling out the watch inside. Opening it in front of Roy's face, sure enough was written Inevitable Mistake.

"This."

"Alright then, I'd appreciate it if you removed your blade from its current location." Ed clapped his hands again, transforming the blade to it's regular automail. "Now may I ask, how it is you got back here?" Roy walked over to his door before Ed answered, giving the two privacy to talk.

"Al and I figured a way to go through the gate on that side, without creating a perminate portal like last time."

"Where is your brother then?" Roy asked not seeing the boy who always tagged along with Edward anywhere.

"In Risembool," Ed looked away and Roy saw Ed attempting to make a distance mentally between the two. Ed looked back to Roy, who seemed as though questions all of importance were forming in his mind, and he had to choose which ones carefully to ask. Ed decided that it'd be best if he answer a few of them before Roy asked them himself. "He ordered me to come here alone as he has to get automail attached. Before you ask another question, we may have gotten through the gate but without sacrificing Al's leg.

Still questions formed and Roy needed answers and Ed had stopped his talking. "How long have you been back to Amestris?" Roy kept a straight and serious facade, even at the news of the gates price. He moved over to his desk as Ed though of how to answer. A plop in his chair had Edward following suit on on of the General's couches, placed in the office.

"A few weeks, Al wanted me to come earlier but I had to make sure he was okay." Edward looked around the room aimlessly. It seemed bigger then last time he was here but the same things filled the walls. "How do I get my watch back?"

"You'll have to retake the exam and become a state alchemist again. I don't plan to give it back to you any other way. Luckily the exams in a few weeks so I'd hit the books." Roy placed his arms on the table leaning his chin against conjoined hands.

"I've passed it before, and I've even been to the gate enough to have quite a great deal of alchemic knowledge. Books just don't suffice anymore."

"What surprise to hear that from you, considering how many days and nights you spent rummaging through any literature you could find. It used to be so hard to find you in such large piles of them, we always needed Alphonse's halp to get you out." Roy smirked as Ed gave him an _I'm going to kill you_ glare. Anyone else would have gone running, but Roy chuckled at how much Edward had stayed the same.

"Still an evil bastard aren't you?" Ed growled back towards Roy as Mustang continued to chuckle softly. A knock at the door interrupted the two and Roy let them in. "Can either of us help you Hawkeye?"

"Excuse me Sir, but on Edward's return, may we be given such details as to how it is he made it back alive." Riza kept a professional facade when true happiness swayed in her vision.

"Long story short, Al and I traveled through the gate and we don't plan on leaving again."

"That's fairly vague," Riza responded as Havoc pulled out another cigarette.

"I'll explain a little more tomorrow. I'm still tired from the train ride, I didn't really get too much sleep on it." Ed said as he rubbed his flesh hand around his neck.

Roy pondered the fact that E dno longer had a dorm here and probably didn't have money to stay anywhere else. "Do you have a place to stay?" Roy asked as Ed layed his head down on the armrest of the couch.

"Nope, I'll just stay here till I get my dorm room back." Ed yawned as he closed his eyes slightly. Roy gestured silently for his men to leave; as they did he got up to close the door behind them. "What time is it?" Ed mumbled as sleep started to weaken the strength in his voice.

"Can't you check my watch?" Roy asked back.

"The time stopped." Ed fell to sleep finally letting his body relax completely on the couch he lay on. He mumbled slightly in his dreams.

Roy continued on his paperwork, checking Ed's watch from his pocket. He then remembered the time had also stopped on Ed's watch, it had stopped before he even found the thing. He got off his chair, moving his way over to the door. He opened it to see the empty office and glanced back at Edward on his couch. He reached for his phone, dialing the secretary's number. "Can you arrange for my car to come around?" At the assurance that it'd be there when he arrived down there he hung up the phone.

He placed his coat over Ed and picked him up. An arm under the knee's and middle back, supported Edward to be carried by the older alchemist. "Mhnmn," Ed mumbled as Roy began out of the office. Roy continued down the stairs as Ed bounced slightly with every step.

_'Lighter then I though. Even with automail he's easy to carry.' _Roy gave his goodbyes to the clerk and moved out of the building. He placed Ed softly in the back of the seat of the car that awaited him. He opened the door to the front, stepping inside. Roy looked out the window the whole ride; watching the trees and houses they drove by. They arrived at a small, dark blue house. The driver opened Roy's door, getting out of the car. He opened the door to the back taking the younger alchemist in his arms. "Thank you sir, have a pleasant evening." Roy walked up the steps, opening the locked door with careful effort.

Roy continued up the stairs, leading to his bedroom, he lightly placed Edward on the bed before grabbing a pillow to take downstairs. _'Sleeping on the couch for a shrimp. I've become softer in my age.'_

* * *

Hoped you like and there will be another chapter or two so don't worry. For those who read Inside Thoughts, I deleted it . For those who read Risembool High, I am almost done with it so it might be released earlier or I might procrastinate and it takes longer. I would love a review but you don't have to. Hope you liked anyways enjoy more as well.

DN


	3. Morning Delights

Thanks to: Himoru Arakawa for writing and creating all that is FullMetal Alchemist, Sin of Tragedy for continuing to read all my fics despite a hate for a certain Colonel (Or should I say general) and to anyone else who reviewed last chapter..thanks.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FullMetal. I already listed who did so don't bug me about it.**

* * *

Ed moved the blankets around him, getting into a sitting position. He looked around the room, not recognizing where he was. "How the hell did I get here?" Ed got off the bed, moving over to the door. He continued down the nearby stairs; the smell of coffee and eggs, filing his senses.

"Good morning Fullmetal, you sure slept long enough." Roy glanced between the confused alchemist and the cooking food.

"How'd I get here?" Ed asked.

"I wasn't about to let you sleep in my office all night. Something nice I wanted to do."

"You were never one to be nice." Ed leaned his head against the doorway.

"I've changed over the years. Though with you back old memories of back then have decided to resurface." Roy continued to stir around the food, making sure it didn't end up burning or undercooked.

"Like when we had that huge battle over some information." Ed smiled at the memory. It seemed his happiest yet worse memories of the military were with Roy.

"Yeah and always getting you out of trouble." Roy smirked as Ed realized what Roy was inferring.

"Hey, I wasn't always getting into trouble!" Ed clenched a fist at his side. Roy turned off the fire from the gas stove; moving the pan to the counter.

"Sit down, breakfast's ready." Roy motioned to a table. Ed didn't move; just looking at Roy dumbly. "It's not poisoned," Roy placed some of the eggs on two plates on the table. Ed moved over to sit down, smirking slightly.

"Knowing you, I can't be sure." Ed took the fork from the table, testing the food before eating some of it. "Not too bad, surprised you didn't burn anything."

Roy shot his head up as he realized he had cinnamon roles in the oven. "Shit."

_'What did he just say?' _Ed wandered as he saw the ranking officer scramble out of his chair. The oven opened and the smoke was followed by a scent of burning cinnamon roles.

Roy turned the oven off as he grabbed for an oven mitt. He pulled out the rolls; though they looked more like pieces of coal. "Could be worse," came a sarcastic shrug from Roy.

"You actually expect me to eat that? No way in hell bastard. Those things aren't food anymore." Roy gave Ed an evil glare as he placed the food down. "You sure are lively today. Almost can't recognize you." Ed smiled warmly as Roy tried getting one of the buns off the pan._ 'I wonder what changed him so much.' _Ed glanced around the room. "Where are your mugs, I need some coffee."

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." Roy commented as he opened a cabinet over his stove; pulling out a large mug.

"I got used to it on the other side of the gate." Roy handed him the hot mug. It warmed Ed's hands as he held it close to him. "Got used to a lot of things over there."

"Willing to tell me anything?"

"Not too much to tell. The world's are pretty alike. Places are different and the names for things have changed. There was no alchemy on that side, but I saw a lot of familiar faces."

Roy stared at Ed, puzzled by the lack of importance in his words. "I don't want to know the differences in the worlds. I want to know what happened to you there." Roy placed the dishes in the sink as Ed got up from his chair.

"Why do you care about what I did?"

"Cause despite bickering and accusations, I actually care about what happens to you and Al." Roy strode out of the room for a minute; returning with a towel he threw at Ed before explaining." Take a shower, it's been at least 3 days you haven't had one. I'll be at the office by the time your done." Roy walked up the stairs leaving Ed to think.

'_Was he joking? Does that mean I'm living here or something? And how can the bastard care about me? We hate each other!' _Ed just stood there, dazed by Roy's constant flow of comments. Roy walked past and chuckled at how lost Edward was in his thoughts.

"Don't get lost in such _small_ thoughts." Ed growled at the use of the word small and ran Roy out the door.

* * *

"Who are you calling so small, he could get lost in his own mind?!" Ed barked at the older male, as Roy got back into the car. Edward walked back into the house, towel still in his arms. '_Damn that man, I'll get him later.'_ Ed walked up the stairs, on his way to the bathroom. Roy's door was still opened slightly so he walked in. "I need some new cloths anyway, mine make me stand out too much."

"Good morning General." Colonel Riza walked past Roy as he was on his way to his office.

"Good morning Colonel," Roy continued on from their short greeting into his office; greeting his men as he strode into his office. The current hill of paperwork littered his desk and soon a large mountain would appear by lunch. _'I never thought Hakuro had it this bad. Plus with Edward coming back I can just see my work load doubled.'_ He opened the top file, grimacing at its contents. _'Why are they investigating this?' _On the file in large bold letters were **Continued Investigation of Late Fuhrers Death**

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me sir."

"Come in Lieutenant." Roy responded as the door swung open.

"Apologies, but Alphonse is on the phone for you, he has a special request. " Havoc closed the door as Mustang picked up the receiver.

"Hello Alphonse," Mustang answered, keeping a light and polite tone. "I expect you're calling about Edward."

"Yes I am," Al's voice had deepened slightly, most likely to do with his still growing. "I was wondering if you could let Brother stay at your place. He'll be stubborn at first but-" Al was interrupted by the General.

"Don't worry, it's already arranged."

"It is?" Al sounded confused.

"Yes, he tried spending the night here, but I kept him from it. He'll stay at my house until he passes the exam."

"Thank you..um General right?" Al sounded nervous at the use of Roy's new rank.

"There's no need for formalities, just call me Roy." Al's politeness was foreseen, it was something Al always kept with him. "How about your automail surgery, how is it going?"

"Oh, it's fine, luckily Winry still kept some things from Ed's surgery so I'll be able to walk around sooner then it took Ed. I'll visit with Winry soon, I hope."

"Alright Alphonse, I'll have Ed call you later."

"Okay bye Roy." Mustang hung the phone, going back to reading the report. His concentration lost, as memories of the night of the Fuhrers demise flew through his mind.

* * *

**That's all for now and this chapter is just a little bit longer then the last one. Maybe half a page at the most. I am happy for people who reviewed and thanks to any readers this fic has. Hope you enjoyed**

DN


	4. Roy's Thoughts

I somehow managed to write another chapter to this thing within a few days, enjoy your reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal and all it's epic amazingness. I just write about the character's within such a great story for all to read.**

* * *

Ed smirked widely, taking in the sight off the reflective mirror. "Oh, the bastards gonna love this." Ed continued to look int the mirror, seeing the way the military colors looked on him.

The blue pants alchemically changed, setting shape into a knee long skirt. His hair put into a high ponytail, loose bangs shaping his face.

Ed left the room, making his way down the stairs. A car was already waiting for him, the driver quickly shaken by the appearance of the military outfit. "Hello ma'am, Central Office?"

"Yes, right away." Ed was surprised that the driver was so quick to say ma'am. _'Maybe he doesn't recognize me. Can't say it's a bad thing though. At least now I can get in and out of military base until I get my license back.'_

* * *

"Sir, get to work. Edward will be here soon and I know you won't get anything down while he's here." Riza ordered from her desk, getting less and less patient with the General today.

"Why do you think once he's here, I'll stop working?" Roy looked back from the military photo on his desk, to Riza looking at him.

Riza's eyes sharpened and she looked at Roy doubtfully. "You don't think I wouldn't notice, do you?" Riza asked questioningly.

"Notice what?" Roy wondered what she was referring to. _'There's nothing that she could notice and I not...is there?'_

"Nothing sir." Riza turned back to her desk, starting more work on the papers she had to sign.

_'What was that all about, it's not like I'm hiding anything from her!' _Roy went back to his paper work when it hit him what she was talking about. _She thinks Ed and I are- _"I don't like Edward that way!!"

"Don't know which way you mean, but same to you bastard." Ed appeared through the door, Roy's jaw dropped immediately after seeing the way Edward was dressed.

"Edward? What are you wearing?" Riza asked.

"Oh I wondered how much it would affect the bastard if I wore this here." He glanced to Roy's desk smirking at the reaction he was given. "I guess it worked well." Ed strode past Riza into Roy's office, closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you close the door?" Roy asked, trying to get his blank expression to return.

"So I could change. I figured that Hawkeye doesn't want to see me in my boxers." Ed made his way to one of the shelves, somehow knowing that Roy kept an extra uniform in there.

"What makes you think I would?"

"Nothing. But if you plan on me living at your house, get used to it." Ed took out the pair of pants, clapping his hands to resize them. "You don't actually have to watch me dress. Do your work."

Roy ducked his face down, realizing he had been staring at Edward. He opened up the file on his desk, keeping his head down. Several footsteps announced Edward moving his way over to him. A trail across the chin with a firm grasp and Roy looked into the eyes of the alchemist who had grabbed hold of him.

"You don't look sick. But there's definitely something wrong with you." Ed let go and plopped himself in one of the office couches. "Guess I'll just call it off as old age."

Roy's expression changed to annoyance and he lost all focus of his work. "Being in my thirties is hardly old Edward."

"Then explain why you've been acting different." Ed responded, annoyance masking the slight concern to his words.

The comment hit Roy and he didn't have any response, the main of smooth talking his way out of anything couldn't think of anything to say. He simply shrugged and went back to his work. _'I can't even explain why I've changed so much. Why am I so different now? Since yesterday I've been acting different. Is it fault to Edward's reappearance, or is it really just the passage of time over the years removing my so well put mask?' _

Meanwhile as Roy trailed on in his thoughts, Ed continued to call his name. With no response Ed strode back over to Roy's desk and Ed placed his forehead against Roy's. "No fever." Ed pulled his head away, leaving a gap between them once again.

_'What was that warmth a minute ago, it felt like skin as well? It was soft and inviting.' _Roy's eye stayed open but his mind could see nothing in front of him._ 'I wonder if I'll get to feel it again. It's been a while since I;Ive really felt the human touch.'_

Ed opened the door to his office, walking over to Riza's desk. "Ah Edward, I was meaning to ask you about yesterday. You said you would tell us more of what happened.."

"Uh sorry, but could you help Roy out first?" Riza looked over through the door at Mustang and Havoc looked up from his desk. "He seems to be completely motionless but he doesn't look sick or anything."

Riza stood up from her desk, making her way over to Roy. "He does this a lot nowadays.." She picked him up by the arm and placed her around his shoulders. "He completely gets lost to the world and thought and it last for almost a full day. He's completely un useful now so might as well take him home. Since you have nothing to do around here, could you make sure he doesn't get into anything stupid after he wakes up."

"Uh sure," Ed followed Riza down the hall and after seeing her struggles helped her drag Roy to a car parked outside. Riza got into the front seat o the car after placing Roy in the back with Edward. "Why am I stuck back here?"

"For reason I don't feel to divulge." Riza kept her vision from Edward, smiling faintly at how she responded.

The rest of the ride was silent as Roy continued to be motionless. _'Where am I going? It feels as if were in a car, but I can't tell much. Wasn't someone carrying me a minute ago? I wonder who it was." _

They arrived at Roy's house, climbing up the stairs while Roy gave no help to move up them. "You say he's done this before. How many times?"

"I don't know, but it increased when you left the first time and began to settle down the second time you left."

_'I affected him that much? Why didn't the bastard tell me? Maybe he didn't want me to know. Then is being here now being more trouble if this happened?' _Ed pondered as he set Roy down on a near by couch.

"If you try and blame yourself he'll just et angry at you. He knows the sacrifice you made and he accepted it."

"How'd you do that?" Ed looked at her, was it just him or do all women that knew him, find it so easy to tell what he's thinking.

"If I told you, you'd find a way to make it so I couldn't see it anymore. Then how would I understand what's going on enough to help." Riza smiled faintly and made her way for the door. "Well I have work to do and with him gone I'll have to do some of his as well. Make sure he gets enough sleep tonight and doesn't do anything stupid, or you'll both be enjoying the view of the inside a pistol."

Ed's expression changed to slight horror, unable to hide his fear of Riza with a gun upset at him. _'I'll make sure, no way in hell I'm going through the gate to die of a gun.'_

* * *

Riza left as Ed walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge for something to eat. Meanwhile Roy turned on the couch, finding a more comfortable position. Ed heard the noise and rushed back to the couch. "You awake bastard," Ed slapped his face lightly, trying to wake him up. "Come one, I'm sick of you just being like that, I don't have anybody to talk with."

'_Who just slapped me?! Who else would be willing to do so other then Maes? Then why is Edward hitting me? Did I do something wrong? Why does he always manage to get inside my head? Is it because of his unique full stubbornness, or is it something else? Why is it I care so much for him, and allow myself to be so broken or overpowered by him? Maybe Riza's right and it's just taken me this long to finally see why I cared so much for him. But where does that leave me? What will he do if he finds out? I know he'll probably find somewhere else to stay, but how can I keep him near?' _

"Guess he went back into his daze, hope he wakes up soon." Ed went to leave as Roy grabbed hold of his hand. "What the hell?"

_'Maybe if I show Ed now, it'll keep me from doing anything stupid.' _

Roy pulled Ed on top of him and made their lips meet. Ed stood still, dazed and unable to move away. His eyes opened wide and he watched realization finally return to Roy. Their kiss detached, Ed still motionless and Roy finally managed to speak. "Shit."

* * *

Yes this is the end of the chapter. Evil ending I know but please don't kill me. I somehow managed to update this already and along with all my other works. XD. I've done so much writing and I felt I wanted to end it here. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but since this one is so much fun to write probably in a week, or less if I get really bored over my week vacation.

Hope you like and thanks to all who read-favorite-alert-review.


	5. Released Sanity

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Fullmetal, who on this site does.**

* * *

"Edward...uh...sorry...I can uh explain. ...No I can't...uh...Shit." Roy moved Edward off him, both to standing positions.

"Mustang?" Edward's voice barely audible.

"Yeah?" Roy had turned away from Ed, making his way around the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Ed's tone had escalated to a near yell.

Roy sighed and walked over to a certain shelf, which currently housed a large quantity of Whiskey. "Want some?"

"Sure, anything to calm down the urge to punch you right in the face right now." Roy took down two glass, before opening a hidden freezer under the counter. He took out an ice tray placing a few cubs in each glass. "How many drinks will it take for you to tell me anything?"

Roy held up the bottle, not trusting words just yet. Ed sat down on a chair placed across from the couch. Roy walked over to the couch holding two glasses in one hand, bottle in the other. "Here." Ed took the glass, sipping at it. Roy gulped it down, pouring himself another glass.

"I was supposed to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Too late now, might as well find a way to get through the night without you attacking me. Now I'm still too sober to chit chat, so wait a few glasses at least." Ed kept his mouth shut, only taking a few sips before Mustang had already finished the bottle.

"You drunk yet," Ed asked looking at the way Mustang swung with his stance.

"No amount of alcohol can get me drunk right now, though I am definitely not sober." Roy leaned back into the couch, putting his feet on the table." Guess there's no way to say this without sounding lame."

Ed looked at him warily. "What are you talking about?"

"I like you. Probably have since you became my subordinate. Though it took me till now to finally realize just what that relationship was. I have no idea what kissing you would do. Guess my thoughts just circled around that. Probably was fault to me getting lost in my own head."

Ed stood up, walking behind the couch. "I think were gonna need another bottle."

* * *

"So all those times you called me short was just to see what I'd do?" Ed questioned as he continued to chug down one of the bottles.

Roy was doing the same, barely managing to hold the bottle in his hands. "Hell yeah, you were always cuter when you were pissed off, either that or blushing from my old man jokes."

"And you always looked like less of an uptight ass when you couldn't hold back the human side to you. It felt nice to actually know some part of a soul resided somewhere in there, behind the constant smug ass smirk you keep there."

There was a moment of silence between them, the only noise coming from the swinging fluid in the glasses. Roy finally broken the quiet room with a question, unfitting of the man who asked. "What do you plan on doing now that you know?"

"I don't know, doesn't matter to me as long as you don't try and kiss me again. Though I might change my mind by morning since I'll be having one hell of a hangover."

Roy's words continued to grow more and more sober, though still keeping the slight slur to his words as the alcohol settled under his ribcage. "Do you even have any feelings for anyone?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ed looked questioningly at Roy as he sat upright in the chair. "How is you manage to stay so clear headed while I can barely see a foot in front of me?"

"Because a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

"What was that, I thought I heard you going sentimental. You really are acting weird lately, though it was a surprise to know it was my fault. Hell, I'd be willing to bet even you didn't know I had that much affect on you."

"You always had an affect on people, sometimes it was a comforting glance, other's it was a well placed shrug. And those few times you made someone fall, wither it was in ranks, death, or even love, you always made them fall with the utmost grace."

Ed lifted himself off from his relaxed position, getting a good look at Roy. "Are you saying your in love with me oh Great Flame Alchemist?"

"What does it matter if you know, you will never share the same feelings towards me."

"Maybe with a small push I could turn that way old man." Ed said in a low turn.

"Are you saying that you have something for me?"

Ed smirked profoundly as the General stared at the younger alchemist. "Well we all have secrets Roy, and I might not love you but if I can make a whole country fall to their knee's to praise and search for the Fullmetal Alchemist then maybe you could get me to fall for you."

"I would never dare to control you Full Metal, and I never had such an ego to control a country."

"Liar, your a pompous bastard with a god complex, trying to take over the country." Ed smirked as the alcohol began to wear off, and sleep tugged at his mind. "Where am I sleeping, I don't want to ruin your sleep on your bed."

"Why not my bed?" Roy suggested as he placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"Don't you think it's a bit forward considering we haven't even had a first date _yet_?" (1) Ed said as he tried to steady himself off the couch. When that didn't work he just plopped down and lay his head against the rest. "No way in hell I'll make it anywhere else so I'll just sleep here."

Roy tried to do the same and couldn't manage to stand, let alone walk. "Hope you don't mind but I'll stay down here as well. It doesn't look like I'll be getting up either."

Ed looked over to Roy, seeing a weakness he'd never noticed before. Maybe because Roy kept it locked to himself, or Ed just was aware as he felt his body falling into the depths of sleep. "No ..problem bastard." Ed's mind finally drifted into his darkness, a place demons usually harvested at his thoughts and nightmares. Tonight they rested peacefully, only speaking of what he should do now.

* * *

"_Hello Fullmetal, here for your report. Or should I call it chicken scratch." Roy took the paper, before looking back up to Ed. "This is barely a sentence, why did it take so long to write if it was only you saying how much of a pompous ass you say I am." _

"_Fullmetal, can you afford to get lost behind every lost cause. Step away and move on, or I will use force to get you out of here." Roy released Ed's hand and watched as Ed ran down the filling alleyway. _

"_Can't you do one thing without causing more work for the rest of us, or must you go alchemy happy in order to get a simply task like that done._"

Ed's thoughts circled as images of Roy flew by his mind. At the time irritation's but then he realized they were lessons, each one telling him something he refused to accept as he had only been an adolescent teen. He really has cared for us all this time.

Memories of their last meeting before Al and him went through the gate, wized into sites view of his dream.

"Hello Full Metal, causing trouble already."

"Hello to you too bastard. Nice eye patch by the way, they should have gotten one to cover your mouth." (2)

He watched as Roy held his Brother from going onto the plane, thanking him for at least trying. Though he cursed at himself for knowing he shouldn't do this to his Brother. If the bastard had really never let go of Al, where would he be now. What would he be doing if he never once saw his Brother again. A memory he tried hard not to remember.

* * *

Roy watched Edward sleep, noticing the faint twitching and uneasiness to his dream. Though a smile on Ed's face kept him from believing it was a nightmare. _'What could he be dreaming of?' _Roy asked to himself, unsure if he really wanted an answer.

He stood up, barely managing to make his way over to Edward before falling against the ground. Luckily the thud was only heard by himself and he reached out a hand to slide Ed's hairs from covering the eyes that he cherished. '_I wonder when I finally gave into the fact that I liked-no love him. Maybe that alcohol did more then just ease my speech.' _He fell asleep as he listened to Ed's breathing. Ed grabbed old of the hand and placed it to his cheek, holding it there as it's warmth spread through him. Involuntary yes, but the comfort was overjoyed in the Elric, even if the man was still asleep, walking through memories in his dream.

* * *

Wow I already did another chapter to this. XD. This one's fun to write and it's not so long unlike Risembool High, (that monster of a fic haunts me in my sleep XD) Hope you all like. And for those of you who will want to comment and say why did Ed suddenly start acting flirty with Roy, I half to stress the fact that they are both Drunk. Though I've never been drunk myself considering I'm only 14 I know that the affects it has on people is different. So there ranting over.

Oh also, I looked and there are 986 views on this story, This makes me extremely happy considering it hasn't even been released a month. Though I do wish they're were more reviewers.

(1) Yes for those who have read Full Circle that is where I got the idea. I loved it so much I wanted to use it, I hope nobody minds, but it fit well into the story.

(2) This is from the Fullmetal Movie, though I don't remember how the conversation started I remember the line about Roy getting an extra patch XD.


	6. Mood's Grasp

For all those who reviewed last chapter thanks, for that I am writing this so shortly after my last chapter.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FMA or any of the character's within, though I wish I did (pout)**

* * *

Ed awoke slowly, feeling the flesh hand of someone else, lightly caressing his cheek, yet still enough to spread a sincere warmth through his skin. His eyes flickered open, adjusting to the surroundings he found himself in. A headache pounded at the back of his mind, but he ignored it as he looked around the room. _'Mustang's house?' _Realization seeped in and the Elric was reminded of everything that had happened only several hours ago.

He looked down at the person with the reached out hand and chuckled slightly when he saw Roy asleep. _'How the man manages to look so scary and uptight, he doesn't look bad in his sleep.'_ Ed grabbed at the hand still touching his cheek and brought it from his face to Roy's side. The man mumbled as he felt the movement but still lay there asleep, curling into a new position on the floor.

_'Now to settle this damned headache. I know the bastard has coffee somewhere in here.' _Ed got up from the chair, almost falling over as dizziness ran trough him. _'Note to self, never drink with Roy again. It always bites you back in the ass.' _He wobbled into the kitchen, making sure to keep noise level minimum as to not wake up the other man. He opened up a cabinet and saw the coffee beans._ 'Good, now I can get rid of this stupid migraine before it bugs me the rest of the day.'_ Ed looked over to the window above Roy's sink, seeing that it had turned do evening in their sleep._ 'Rest of the night then. Hopefully Mustang actually stays asleep till then.'_

* * *

_Roy felt his hand being given back to him, shiver running down his spine as if rejected completely by the one he loved. He feel back into his dreams, forgetting the world around him existed._

_Roy's tongue reached out for Ed's lips, savoring every taste, keeping it in memory for later. He unattached himself, letting the pair get a breath of hair. "Your a damned good kisser Mustang, but can't we take this back to your bed." The voice had a low tone to it, letting a touch of suggestive ring through Roy's ears._

_"No need Fullmetal," Roy pressed his hands to Ed's wrist as he leaned him against a wall._

* * *

Roy shot up, regretting instantly the action he had taken. "Was I about to have a sex dream about Fullmetal?"

Ed walked back into the living room hearing the statement, and almost dropping his coffee as a result. "What was that?"

"I said that aloud? Whoops."

"Yeah you said that out loud and I want an explanation as to what the hell your talking about." Ed's tone rose, as the caffeine began to settle into his system already.

"Well, I was having a dream." Roy made his voice very audible and his face flushed as he spoke. "You and I were kissing and you suggested we take it back up to my room."

Ed bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape his lips. Being unable to leave at it bay, he burst into hysterics much to Roy's bemusement. "Like that would ever happen. Let's think hypothetically that I did want to that with you, I'd be the one saying to get on the floor and I'd fuck you right there."

Roy's eyes opened wide at Ed's comment sunk into his thoughts. He masked it over as the headache pounded through his skull. Ed walked back into the kitchen, returning with an extra mug full of coffee. Roy accepted the warm beverage, letting it make it's way into his system. "Thanks,"

"No problem, besides it's half my fault that you had more to drink then that first bottle." Ed responded as he sat down in the chair across one of the couches. Roy sat up fully, leaning against the edge of the coffee table. "Make sure that when you wake up tomorrow morning you don't look so _human. _Hawkeye will clearly be able to see something happened so make sure she doesn't."

"So you plan to blow off what happened as if it never did." Roy accused, letting a small grasp of anger to reach his voice.

"That is not what I said bastard. I just don't feel like dealing with everyone at the office that we kissed, or that we were drinking together. Especially if I am barely willing to deal with it in myself."

"Well that's different Fullmetal,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling you what..Fullmetal?" Ed nodded as he fell back into the comfort of the chair.

"I lost that name long ago, I don't need to carry it around anymore. That part of me is gone. So you can either call me Elric, or you can call me Edward. But don't you dare use that name on me again." Ed calmed his nerves, sipping at his coffee again. His headache making him feel irritable, and in need of more comfort.

"Sorry, Ed," Ed froze, less at the the shortened nickname-saved for only the closest of friends with ties thicker then blood, or his brother-and more at how the General had used it. "I didn't mean to bring back that time for you. I'll make sure no one else in the office dares either to use that name. In fact I'll even get the newly appointed military Fuhrer to release it off the books if you really want it that way. But don't come complaining to me when the solders around you still see you for what you were, and what you are. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed stood up surprisingly, punching Roy in the face. "I told you to stop calling me that you fucking bastard! Get an icepack for the swelling that will appear in a few minutes, I'm going out." Ed grabbed his coat of the chair, throwing it on as he slammed out the door.

Ed leaned his head against the back of the door, hoping that in his mind Roy would not come to find him sitting on his steps, silently weeping.

* * *

Shorter chapter but considering I just released one YESTERDAY I get some credit. (hopefully). Thanks again to the reviewers of last chapter, I know I'm greedy for attention on this one. And yes I know that halfway through it there was a complete mood change XD. I didn't mean to do that but I don't feel like changing it so deal. (I'm mean I know) Hope you like the chapter as much as I did.


	7. Emotional Ties

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FMA. I own this story and I'll be damned if someone tries to take it away from me.**

* * *

_'Great, now to go find him.' _Roy stood up, trying to get his walking back to normal as he stumbled toward the door. He took a coat off the rack, wrapping it around him, yet not placing his arms through the thin sleeves. He opened the door, looking down to see Edward sitting on his steps. _'Well that didn't take long.' _

"Damn-it. When I storm off like that, you're not supposed to follow me."

"Wrong Edward, if I hadn't come out here, what would have happened? You'd be sitting on my steps crying while your mind was forced to test it's limits of it's memories." Roy grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him to his feet. He managed to get Edward back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. "There was a reason why I called you Fullmetal. If you can't handle the name falling from my lips then how are you to handle it when they announce your return." Roy pulled Ed closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "Now either shut up and face the real world or let those memories go. Because if you don't find a way to release the pain, the more it will hinder you in your goals. Whatever they may be."

"Wonderful words coming from an Alcoholic." Ed nearly chuckled as he rested his head against Roy's shoulder. "Though I have to admit, you really are good at manipulating any situation to work for better."

"It's all in the choice of words. The wrong ones end up with me getting a very growing purple mark on my cheek, other's end with me being embraced by the one person who chose against me."

"Touche bastard, but I'll make sure to get you back for that." Roy attempted to make his way over to the couch, feeling a need to sit down. Ed stopped him abruptly, almost having the two fall over in the process. "Don't move, just let me stay here."

"Whatever you need, Edward. Just don't make me stand here for days, I'm sure we'd end up with bullets in our heads if we tried."

"Quite the sarcasm bastard, just shut up and listen." Roy looked down at the younger male, seeing the tears hidden in his eyes. "Damn, where to start. Well, I guess I'll talk about the other side of the gate. On the other side, I met a man named Alfons, he was just what Al looks like now. Even had the same stubbornness as Al does. He was one of the people helping build the rockets. He was dieing..slowly." Ed looked to see Roy's intentive stare, as if he anted to say something, but could not find the right words to do so.

"When he died I had made sure to bring his dieing wish to truth. That he'd never be forgotten. On the day of his funeral, I shot up the rocket's that he had built, leaving his mark off in the world. Of course I could never tell Al my involvement with him."

Roy looked down at him puzzled by the last statement." You two were?..."

"lovers, yes. Though I could never bring myself to tell anyone, afraid what they would think of me on tha side of the gate. I knew Al would accept it but I couldn't live with it if he looked at me differently for falling for a man that looked exactly like he did. Well to continue, after the funeral me and Al began looking through whatever that world had on alchemy, and then through ourselves for whatever we could grasp from our minds. We made a theory that could send us through the gate. I never knew that the damned thing would take Al's leg. I set it up so that if anything be taken, it be my sin to bear. He paid enough." Ed stared down at his feet, looking to see the small drops of tears that reached the wooden floors. "I just wish we could have lived without paying such debt."

"Edward, I know your brother enough to where he would never blame you for the cost to come back to Amestris. If anything he's probably thankful since you were never returned of your limbs. So stop worrying about that, move on and continue the way you wish to go through your life, now that the chance has been given to you." Roy lifted Ed's cheek, forcing the blond to look him in the eyes. "Now will you stop going all teary eyed, it's embarrassing." Roy smiled faintly at the growl He was given in return.

"You really are a bastard."

"Yes, but this time around I'll be taking care of you. No strings attached."

"Thanks, how ever little it's worth."

"A thank you is never worth little, coming from you it means more then anything." Roy continued to smile as Ed did the same. "Now can I please sit down, I feel like the headache's about to make me collapse."

"Oh so the Great Flame Alchemist can barely stand in the prescience of Fullmetal." Roy's eyes widened at Ed's use of his given name. "Fine, but you might want to change your shirt first."

Roy looked down, seeing the soaked fabric, caused by the sobs of Edward. "Oh, " Roy began to take off his shirt, undoing the buttons. Ed backed up instantly at the action Roy was taking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked, unable to turn away from the stripping General.

"I am simply removing this piece of fabric, just like a certain Alchemist did this morning in my office. You don't have to watch but I won't mind at all if you do."

"Pervert." Ed walked out of the room, into the kitchen to grab a new hot mug of coffee. "Damn, way to much to deal with in one day." Roy's arms wrapped steadily around him, letting Ed feel the cold skin against his clothed back.

"You can take your time Edward, I won't be leaving so anything you need to say can be told to me. No worries of anyone but me finding out." Roy kissed Ed's head softly, letting the feel of his hair touch his lips. Ed could feel the warmth melting away as Roy left the room and up the stairs.

"Damned bastard, always knows exactly what to say. A tactic I still need to learn." Ed smiled as he let the false warmth of coffee flush into his system.

* * *

Roy walked into his room, moving over to the dresser for a new shirt to put on. He settled for a simple black t-shirt, before pulling it over his head. _'Edward is more trouble then I expected. At least now he finally calmed down, maybe a proper night's rest would do him some good.' _Roy grabbed a pillow off his bed before making his way into the hall leading down the stairs.

* * *

And this is where I bid you farewell for today. How it is I managed to update a new chapter for this three days in a row yet I can't even manage to do Risembool High in under three weeks XD, I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. (Despite it's depressions) and I will have the next chapter up soon, probably tomorrow. And Yes this chapter is as short as the last one but since I've been writing so much on them no flaming about length. Or I will hunt you down and sick Roy on you XD. Thanks again readers and reviewers.

-DN


	8. The Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal or the characters within.**

Author's Note- I put it up here so it would make it easier for people who wanted to skip the rated scene that's down there. (yes there is a rated scene down there) Well I hope you liked the chapter, it was fun for me to write. Sorry it took an extra day to be released, I've been working on a FMA MMV, it's on youtube if you want to watch. Under the username OFGFYA. For those who read Risembool High I DID START. SO don't yell at me please.

Oh I forgot to write this in review reply but I sent Roy after DevilHeart.

* * *

Roy dropped the pillow onto the couch as he continued back into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching the blonde's every movement. The way his chest raised or lowered with every outtake and intake of breath. The way his jaw seemed to perfectly outline the sleek neck, itching for someone to taste. The way his hand circled around the mug, though the contents need not be stirred.

"You seem to like starring at people." Ed commented as he looked over to Roy.

"Nope. Just a certain x state alchemist with a certain hatred to the word small." Roy smiled gently as a scowl managed it's way to Edward's expression.

"Why do you always make comments on my height?"

"I didn't Edward, maybe you just have a guilty conscience."

"Oh shut up bastard, I'm almost as tall as you are." Ed remarked back as he placed the now room temperature liquid down onto the counter. "Can you make a new batch, I made the last one?"

"You really shouldn't be drinking any. Unless you plan on doing something that takes quite a bit of energy." Roy lowered his tone at the last group of words, letting them almost roll of the tongue.

"Mind out of gutter , now, Roy." Mustang flinched slightly at the use of his name, yet keeping his tone to it's usual suave ways as moved slowly over to Roy.

"Roy, is it? Hmm, since when did you use my first name."

Ed mulled over his own words, letting his mind remember the name it let slip out of his mouth. _'Shit, he's walking over here. What does he plan to do anyway?'_

"Sit," Came the command, surprising Edward from his inner melancholy.

"What?" Ed's short reply, as if he hadn't heard Roy clear enough.

Roy's tone softened as he let the words flow from his lips. "I told you to sit."

Ed listened to the command, grabbing a chair to straddle it, placing his hands on the back of the chair. Roy walked behind him, grabbing a chair as well. His hands landed on the small space between Ed's shoulder blade and his head. Ed tensed emancly underneath him as he turned his head around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a neck rub, trust me you need it."

"I can't trust you for as far as I can throw you."

"Considering you have your automail still, you could throw me pretty far if you tried."

"Not the point bastard."

"I promise that it will help, many woman have even fallen asleep at the the touch."

"Yeah cause they- Edward was cut off as Roy began smoothing out the knots in his neck. A firm touch, yet gentle enough to feel the soft warmth coming from the hands. The relax of tension felt weight lifting and he melted at the touch. "Damn, why are you so good at these?"

"A natural touch." Roy continued to massage Ed's neck as it seemed he was falling asleep. His head leaned onto Roy's hand, his lips barely touching Roy's fingers. Roy picked Edward from the chair, his head lolling back over Roy's arm. "How it seems I'm carrying you again is beyond me." Roy walked up his stairs, dropping Edward softly onto his bed. He covered the blanket over his body, watching as Ed moved into a sleeping position without waking himself up. He looked at the blond's face, seeing every feature that had grown with te last four years, making him seem more the young man that he was, then when he still had teenage face.

"Mmhm...Roy." Roy flinched at the word, wondering what could Ed be dreaming about that involved him. As well as th use of his first name instead of the typical bastard.

Roy watched as the blond's breathing into a relaxed motion as he slept. He moved over to where Edward's face was, pushing aside several hairs that were covering his eyes. He traced his hand down Ed's cheek, putting a soft kiss on Ed's forhead.

Roy reached back downstairs just as the phone decided to ring. Mustang picked it up answering whoever was calling him. "Hello, how can I hep you."

"_Mustang?" Came Al's voice through the device. _

"Oh hello Alphonse I'm sorry but I forgot to mention to Edward to call you, it must have slipped my thoughts."

"_Oh no problem sir. Can you just let him know me and Winry will be leaving tomorrow to go to central?" _

"Sure will, see you in a few days when you arrive."

"Okay, bye Mustang."

"Good bye Alphonse." Roy hung up the phone, letting it click on the dialer. He moved over to the couch, placing his head against the pillow as he let his dreams take over.

**(For those who want to know Ed's dream, keep reading. For those who don't it's not important to the story so you can skip. Warning it does have rated scene. This part turned yaoi lemon without my mind letting it stop )**

_Ed walked in front of Mustang letting his finger trail on Roy's chin. Roy followed like a trained dog as Ed let him into an empty office. Roy forced Ed onto one of the desks, kissing him forcefully. Ed began unbuttoning own Roy shirt as Roy began kissing down Ed's neck. Taking a small bite every few inches. "Mmhm ..Roy." A soft moan from Ed as Roy bit down hard. Ed gripped onto Roy's shirt forcing himself up and falling onto Roy's back on the floor. Roy continued to lead the kiss as he unzipped Edward's over shirt. He trailed his hand up Ed's shirt, letting the fabric of his gloves burn Ed's skin. _

_Ed let his hand trail down Roy's side as he reached his pants. A quiet sound of an zipper hidden beneath the constant moans between the two. Roy removed one of his gloves letting it grip onto Ed's hair. Ed reached his hand down Roy's boxers, toying with what was kept behind them. A scuttled moan heard as Roy arched his back slightly. _

"_So easily manipulative once you sleep with him." Ed said as he continued with his little game. _

"_You'll pay for that." _

"_Oh I hope so." Ed pulled further on the pants that gripped around Roy's waist. He stroked it's length, feeling every piece of it in his hand. The warmth emanitating was enough to scare off any man. Then again Ed wasn't _any _man. He continued to stroke, letting Roy's back arch against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. Ed retracted his hand, seeing a white substance cover around it. He licked it off his fingers, as he pulled down his own pants. Roy glimpsed down as he was turned over onto the floor. _

"_You were seme last time." Roy barked as he felt Ed's fingers lightly touching up his leg. _

"_But your all used up now, guess there's no choice." Ed let his fingers slide in as he grabbed his other hand over Roy's mouth. Keeping any moans of agony from reaching beyond the office. He retracted his hand, sliding down his boxers. He slipped in. letting the warmth, heat his skin. Roy jerked him out turning around, letting the length be circled around his lips. He began t suck..hard. Feeling the length stiffen in his mouth. He began bitting at the parts most tender, letting Ed's moan escape his lips. "That hurts you know." _

_Roy bit down harder-on a certain spot-in reassurance of knowing, licking the tip with his tongue. He could feel Ed inside him as he continued to nibble on the end. Ed released, Roy drinking the fluid. He let go, licking his lips in satisfaction. They both lay next to eachother, remembering that they both had work to do, and not care about getting up to do it. _

"_Your still a bastard." _

"_Your still a kid," Came the remark and it earned him a punch in the arm. "But I love you anyway." _

Ed's dream faded away, letting a new one take firmer grasp to his memories.


	9. Love's force

Author's note. LOOK UP. I changed the rating to this fic. It is now M so it does have rated stuff in this chapter. SORRY, I turned the fic this way but my mind couldn't avoid it. Plus both Ed and Roy are adults so it's perfectly normal P. Hope the readers I have don't mind and that new readers won't not read it cause of it.

**Disclaimer: In all honesty if I owned FMA, Ed would have been able to think in the movie. If the gate needs both portals to be opened to go through then keeping one locked up would have solved everything.**

* * *

Ed opened is eyes as a fluttering bird, pecked on his window. He sat up, letting the blanket covering him to fall onto his legs. "The bastard always ends up carrying me." A light knock on the door readied Edward to it being pushed open. Roy walked through, throwing a pair of pants and black tank top onto the bed.

"Wear those, they're already fitted to your size. Roy walked back to the door, keeping his smirk to himself. "If you need me, I'll be in the shower." Roy closed the door behind him and strode down the hall into the bathroom.

Ed looked down at the cloths as he moved his legs from under the blankets. He wriggled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. He picked up the black tank, placing it over his head. He was surprised to find that it fit perfectly. He walked out without putting on the new pair of pants, merely shedding his own. He strode out the room and down the steps into the kitchen. The coffee had already been made, letting him take in it's aroma.

"The bastard may not be able to cook, but at least he knows how to make coffee." He gulped down the scorching liquid, letting it warm and awaken his body.

* * *

Ed finished his coffee as Roy strode down the steps. He walked into the kitchen seeing Ed in only the black undershirt and boxers. He himself hadn't yet put his shirt on and was left bare chested. "Good morning bastard, thanks for the cloths."

"No problem Edward. Though it appears you have yet to add pants to your outfit." Roy looked up and down the blonde, noticing the small features he couldn't see under his more layered outfit of first arrival, or from under the military uniform.

"Considering you don't have a shirt on old man." Ed responded back.

"Touche Edward." Roy made his way over to the coffee machine, grabbing one of the mugs that lay near. "I see you enjoy my coffee, first or second cup?"

"Second, and yeah I do. Though it's better then your cooking." Ed smirked at the evil look he received in return to the comment on his cooking. "I could probably make a bet on wither or not you could make anything without burning something."

"At least I tried to make breakfast." Roy barked back, letting the smooth liquid fill into his body.

Ed shrugged, placing the cup onto the counter. "If you want I'll cook when we get home from work today. Though I'll need some cash to get some food, yo don't have much here." Ed looked into the fridge seeing what he would need for dinner. "Do you starve yourself or something?"

"I do not starve myself, but living alone means I usually wouldn't cook for myself. I almost always eat at the mess. That is unless I am accompanying a fine girl to dinner."

"Liar," Ed turned away from the fridge, a golden flare in his eyes. "You haven't dated anyone since you got that patch."

Roy let an expression of shock, releasing Edward was right. "How'd you-" He was interrupted as Ed spoke.

"You think I'm an idiot? I asked Al; and the fact that you responded like that means the extra four years I was gone without a visit means that you still haven't." Roy said nothing, averting his eye and looking away from him. Ed made his way over to him, reaching up to grab his chin. He forced Roy to look down (hehe) at him. "Don't look away from me bastard. It's obvious you skip meals, your thinner then the last time I saw you four years ago. Though the time was short I still remember. So don't you dare say that your eating right. Your probably living off the barest minimum; barely managing to keep your life sustained. I'm surprised no one else noticed." Ed released his grip from Roy, turning around. "Now I'm the one avoiding looking at you. What irony?" Ed stated sarcastically.

Roy turned Ed around landing a kiss on the younger man's lips. Ed's eyes widened as he felt himself kiss back involuntarily. The kiss deepened but never reaching anything past lips and tongue. He slowly closed his eyes melting into the kiss. What seemed like minutes or even hours only seconds of time passed. Roy released for a breath of air. "What the hell was that?"

"An apology. I'm surprised you kissed back." Roy said smirking but with little sarcasm as usual.

"Yeah, about that. It's not like I wanted to or anything, your just good kisser. "

"I accept the praise Ed." Edward flinched at the use of his nickname, surprised at how it rolled off Roy's tongue. A wonderful sound to his ears.

_'Damn it, I'm falling for the bastard. It's only been a 2 days since I got back and all this has happened. Al's going to kill me...oh shit I was supposed to call Al.' _Hey Roy." Roy looked up at the use of his name, instead of the typical bastard. "Can I use your phone?"

"What for?" Roy asked back, surprised at the question.

"I was supposed to cal Alphonse when I got back and haven't talked to him since before getting on the train."

"I have already talked to him since your arrival. Twice in fact. Don't worry, he says to make sure we pick him up at the train station tomorrow. He's visiting with Ms. Rockbell tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Thank you. Wait why didn't you tell me he called."

"Because both times you were asleep and after the first time by the time you woke up I was a little less then on focus." Roy tried to leave the kitchen, being held back as Ed grabbed his sleeve. "Yes Edward."

"Call me Ed?" Ed sulked his head down, keeping his eyes facing toward the ground.

"Excuse me."

Roy was pulled down by his arms, into a kiss from Edward. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to keep him down as he began to kiss back vigorously. Ed felt his knee's begin to unbalance and he fell backwards onto the floor. Roy distracted by the kiss feel back and hovered over Ed. He pressed his lips down before Ed could protest. Ed let his fingers trail over Mustang's stomach and up his arms. He placed one through his hair catching it on the patch. A slight tug and off it came to reveal the scar underneath that hadn't yet healed. "From now on call me _Ed." _Ed demanded as he fell back into the kiss. Roy left the lips to try and reached for Ed's neck and he let his hand trail under his shirt. Ed broke the kiss alarmed at the action. "Don't you have work?"

"_Fuck _work." Came the fast reply as he lifted up Ed's shirt. Ed's use of only boxers revealed a certain arousal he was feeling from Roy. Roy felt it against his own and smirked as he trailed his tongue across Ed's chest. Soft moans escaped Ed's lips between muffled attempts at speaking. Rationally there was something wrong with fucking his past subordinate, and younger alchemist but his mind refused to believe it. As if he in reality needed the closeness to someone he'd only just realized was his true love. When just yesterday he and Edward were far from being this close.

"Mmhm, get up."

Roy looked up from Ed's chest into his eyes as he bit his lip to hold back the moans from his skin against the cold tile and the warm finger's brought to his chest. "Weren't you the one who said you'd be fucking me on the floor?"

"Just get up bastard, I don't feel like getting stuck with cleaning up after you." Roy used his hands to lift himself up and dragged his knees forward as to get into a kneeling position. He forced Ed's head to his own, helping him up as he kissed him forcefully. They got to a wall before Roy threw him up against it, Ed wrapping his legs around the taller man. "For fuck's sake, it's just your bedroom." Ed said underneath the suppressed moans he was obviously hiding.

Roy lifted Ed from the wall, trying to stumble up the stairs to the bedroom He heard the phone go off downstairs and he ignored that as he carried Ed through the hallway. He accidentally continued on past his room and into the bathroom. Once in Ed dropped his feet to the ground and made for Roy to follow him into the shower. Ed turned the water on, letting it soak through his boxers and eventually Roy's pants. Ed was backed pushed up against the wall, as Roy continued to trail his kisses down, biting every sensitive spot he came across. Ed pulled on Roy's hair as he let his moan escape into the sound of flowing water.

Roy let his tongue circle over above the skin right above Ed's boxers. He moved back slightly, letting his tongue roll back into his mouth. "Why the hell are yo stopping?"

"I want to make sure your even ready for this."

"Yes." After hearing the words, Roy slipped the blond's boxers down, revealing his full naked and soaked body in front of him. He leaned forward, muffling Ed's moan with a kiss on the lips. The water provided enough ease for him to reach his fingers behind and slowly let one in at a time. Ed arched his back as each one went in, the pan being unsettling yet the pleasure being addictive. Roy turned Ed upside down, letting kisses caress the teens neck and he laid a hand over Ed's mouth as Roy slid in.

It felt tight and warm as he thrust in and out. He reached forward, grabbing Ed's length, stroking it in his hand. He felt himself begin to cum as he thrusted faster and harder in and out of Ed. Ed came first, though only seconds before Roy, and they both sat down in the tub of the shower, letting the water rinse them off. A small silence wiped between them as their tired bodies relaxed under the heat of the water.

Ed was first to speak up, though his words were barely heard under the sound of running water. "Pretty good, though not the best I've had."Roy looked at him suspiciously wondering who else he's ever been with. "What, you think of me being in a totally different world, and I'd never be with anyone? Though I definitely wasn't as much flirt as you were."

Roy stood up, grabbing a towel from one of the hangers and wrapping it around his body. "You know what I don't want to know. But that phone call about an hour ago was probably Riza so I'll go call her. You can get dressed now if you want since I still plan on going." Roy smirked at Ed's disapproval, chuckling at his expression. "I can't miss work to stay home with a man who's just beginning to fall."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Yes sadly the tale has turned lemony ...and I know I'm not that great at writing it so gomen. I tried to avoid it by releasing the little explicit bunny in the last chapter but it decided to poke back. (evil bunny) I hope readers still enjoy and no flaming please, that's Roy's job.

On a good note it is a small bit longer. A little over 4 pages ). I hope you liked the chapter and please review if you get the chance.

By the way the story has reached over 2100 views.


	10. Roy's promotion

Ed stared at the empty doorway, almost expecting the man who stood there before to come back and give an explanation to his words. But no, the man was always one to speak in code. Always with the _damned_ code. Ed felt himself get up, walking out of the room, without wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard a knock on the door and ran back into the bathroom.

"Hey chief, here to pick you up."

"Edward, hurry up, were leaving."

Ed wipped his head out the doorway, so his voice could be heard down the stairs. "I'll see you there later, I have a few things to do here first."

No words came as Ed sat against the wall. The sound of the door closing rang through the house and he felt his heart wrench slightly at the sound. He didn't even know why but the fact Mustang wasn't here, and with him was causing his heart emence pain. _'Is this real love?' _

He stood up, still leaning his back against the wall and walked back into Roy's room. He moved over to the dresser, pulling out an outfit to resize. He placed his hands together as a hand was stiffly placed on his arm. "What exactly did you need to do around here?"

Ed turned around to look up into Roy's eyes, seeing the blue tinted color shine off the sunlight pouring into the room. "Just some thinking."

"Off?"

"Where we stand," Ed stated as the glint in Roy's eyes increased. A smile caressed his lips, no smirk, no grin, but a _genuine _smile.

"Currently in my bed room, while you are still naked, and alchemically sizing my cloths."

"Way to be sarcastic bastard. Can you get out please while I get dressed?" Ed asked as he placed his hands on Roy's cloths, watching the blue light fill the room.

"Edward...I've already seen you naked, and I've _fucked_ you." Ed was surprised not only by the statement, but at Roy's cuss.

"Your just being a perverted bastard." Roy nodded, still having the smile on his face. Ed took the cloths, slipping into them as Roy watched. "If I really am going to be your lover then you will learn as well. I don't like being watched. Especially if it's by a manipulative bastard with an overly large god complex."

"And you will learn as well _Ed._ Things don't always go one way, and in a relationship there has to be more then one supporting person." Ed looked for the meaning in those words and found himself unable to read the code that masked them. He stood there waiting, as if Roy would tell him. Roy managed to sneak a light kiss on the lips before turning away. "We can't make Havoc wait forever Edward."

"Bastard." Roy chuckled at the name and continued down the hall. Ed ran to catch up, almost falling down the stairs had it not been for Roy catching him.

"I guess you really are falling for me."

"Shut up bastard." Roy snuck another kiss, leaving Ed to stand there as the bland watched his back moving forward, unable to follow.

"Come one Edward, let's go." Roy waved for him to come as he swung the door open.

Ed snapped out of his stare, running towards him. He pointed angrily at him, though his voice was filled with concern. "Don't tell anyone, if you do I will kill you."

"I wouldn't dare." Roy let Ed go first down the steps and opened the car door for him. Havoc was already seated in the front part of the cab.

"So when did you two hook up."

"WHAT!?" Came the yell from Edward's direction. "What the hell are you talking about Havoc!?"

"That is why you two didn't show up for work yesterday and are going to be incredibly late today right?"

"Why do you suspect this Havoc?" Came the calmer voice of Roy as he covered Ed's mouth with his hand to keep the blond from breaking through the car to get at a certain smoker Major.

"You never smiled like that with anyone but the Boss, sir. Something that as far as I know even Riza doesn't recognize." Havoc looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the way Ed's face had flushed. "As for you boss, you blush whenever you look right into Mustang's eyes."

"You have good eyes Major."

"Thank you sir, now I wonder if you'll actually let me start a few bets on this." Roy had his gloves aimed and an inch from Havoc's face as Ed had transmuted his automail into a blade and caressing it against Havoc's neck. "Eep"

"Do it and die," The two said conjoined, before looking at each other. "What the," again said simultaneously.

"That's creepy," Havoc said as the two inched a little bit closer.

"Shut up and drive the car," Ed and Roy looked at each other again. "Stop doing that!"

The rest of the car ride was silent as Havoc, drove faster, shortening the time stuck driving the two to work. He finally spoke up, despite the cost and ramifications it might have. "You two are a lot alike, I see why your together."

"Well we aren't together yet, as _Roy_

likes to say 'I've only just begun to fall.' whatever the hell that means."

Havoc smiled, happy that his words hadn't upset the blond to killing him. "Actually that's pretty romantic. Maybe that's how he got all those girls." Roy sighed at Ed's stupidity as Ed slapped Havoc in the head. "Sorry Boss."

"Just don't get us killed and focus on the damn road." Ed barked at Havoc, as the cigarette that had been twirling in his lips fell. "Jeese, how the hell am I supposed to make the day without anyone finding out, when he can't keep his mouth shut."

"You guys don't want anyone else to know?"

"No," they both said rapidly. Roy decided as Ed said nothing more to explain why to give Havoc more incentive to not say anything. "He plans to rejoin the state alchemists and they'd put him under a different unit if they knew we were sleeping together."

"So you guys have done that?" Havoc asked, smirking as he thought of all the money he could make off this.

Ed merely shuddered as the two spoke of his sex life. He mumbled to himself, making sure the two other passengers couldn't hear him. "Al is so going to kill me."

"What was that Edward?" Roy asked, seeing the blond's lips move, but could not hear a sound coming from the lips.

"Nothing bastard." Ed smirked at Roy, who gave a confused look in return and turned back to face out the window. Havoc remained silent the rest of the ride and Ed followed the two into the building.

"Excuse me sir, but who is the blond man next to you."

"Need to know bases, sorry about this but he's with me and I can't let you divulge in his name." Roy said as he walked over to the secretary stationed near the door. "I hope you don't mind, it's top secret and he's only in uniform so people like you won't question him."

"All right sir, but please try to inform me before you come strolling in here."

"Won't happen again." The three continued down the hall, making their way into Roy's office. "So what do you plan to do here Edward?"

"Well I could do a few gofer runs I guess, and I was hoping to get a fight in somewhere after lunch."

Ed replied, as he strode with Roy into his inner office, closing the door behind them.

"That will be much appreciated, I'll let you know when you can do that." Roy said as he began work on the files stocked on his desk. Ed looked over to him, wondering what he could do and decided he would grab one of the books on Mustang's shelf. '_Introduction to Alchemy_' was printed onto the cover of the first one he pulled out.

_'Hmm, the bastard has this. I'm surprised their not all advanced flame alchemy books. I guess even god complex bastards start somewhere.' _Roy looked up to the turned around Ed, glancing at the book, only half heartedly compared to the way he used to read them.

_'In a way he reminds me of myself. When I was just learning the alchemy I read it so intensively. I wonder with the next few years, what Edward will become. At least now I'm given the chance to find out.' _Roy blushed as Ed turned and saw Mustang staring at him.

"Get your work done Mustang or we won't be able to leave early." Ed commanded as he closed the book, yet keeping his finger to mark his page.

"What are you implying that we are doing after I leave?" Roy smirked as the suggestiveness in his tone reached Ed's ears.

"Pervert. Didn't I tell you we need to get some food since your house is empty. I can't make dinner without ingredients." Ed responded, sighing as Roy kept acting perverted whenever he said anything.

Roy placed his hands on the desk, folding them over each other. "Be happy I'm cooking for you, it's only so you don't blow u your own house. Though it'd be ironic to see since your the flame alchemist."

"Haha" Roy said sarcastically, frowning as Ed commented on his cooking skills.

Riza knocked on the door, letting herself in. "You have an emergency meeting with the Fuhrer of Military in 15 minutes sir."

"Thank you Hawkeye, you are dismissed." Riza left the room, closing the door back behind her. "Well I wonder what this is about."

"Probably something to do with me since I didn't really hide my pressance much when I first stormed in here." Ed turned back to his book as he spoke, only half paying attention to the contents he read, hearing the reminder of when he had first picked up the book.

Roy smiled at the thought, 'He never was one to keep a low profile. I guess it's expected even after all these years.' "I'll try to keep that in mind, thanks for the warning Edward."

"No problem, though I suggest you might as well leave now, wouldn't want you to be late." Roy listened and stood up from his desk. He strode out of his office, making his way down to the Fuhrer's office. He knocked on the door, before it was opened by a new secretary.

"Hello sir, you're welcome to go in any time." The secretary pointed towards the door that led o the Fuhrer's office. He knocked once before going in. He was greeted with a warm smile.

"Please sit down, I was wondering if we could get to the point." He waved towards a a chair and Roy sat obediently. "Well as it seems, the government believes my old age is making me less of a good military leader, So starting by the end of this week your getting a promotion."

"Excuse me,"

"You are the new leader of military command."

* * *

And that's the chapter end. Finally a chapter that reaches four pages. Hope you like, there's quite a bit of talking. As always updates within a few days. If there are any mistakes sorry I typed this up while allergies hit me bad so I can basically only see out of one eye and typed this one handed. Once again with the excuses. XD. Currently we have reached past 2500 and I'm so glad I have that many readers, considering I wrote this on a whim.


	11. Shopping

"Not to be rude sir, but why am I getting the job?" Roy asked, confused and surprised by his new promotion.

"No one else is capable for the job. Not only one of brilliant mind, but also a state alchemist. Who better fits the job." When Roy couldn't find the answer, he only smiled slightly at the praise he was receiving by the highest military officer of Amestris. "I know your attachment to your team and everyone will still work directly under your order. Except Colonel Hawkeye, I was hoping she would accept the promotion to General. Of course she'll still be in central."

"I am honored sir," Roy responded, he'd have to warn Hawkeye about that. "While I'm here, I have something I'd like to discuss."

"I'm all ears, Fuhrer-elect."

"Several days ago, Edward Elric returned to Central. AS is his legend he's been MIA for the last 8 years. He and his brother Alphonse have returned and Edward was planning to become a state alchemist."

The Fuhrer hid his slight confusion, sure he'd known of Edward, yet he'd never actually met the young alchemist himself. "That's ...interesting."

"I was hoping you would assist me in his protection from scientists and several government officials who'd want information on his return."

"I'll see what I can do. But don't forget, you are the military Fuhrer, meaning after me, it'll be your burden to bare."

_'In more ways then one.' _Roy smirked at his own thoughts. He gave his farewell and left the main office. He made his way down the hall, greeting kindly anyone he walked past. He masked his face to one of stern hate as he strode into his office. "At attention! Follow me into my office, close the door after entering!"

His staff scurried from their desks, following Roy into his office. They all saluted but Edward, looking at him expectantly. "What's got a rat up your ass?"

"Not a rat _Ed_." Roy said in a husky voice, his team gasped lightly at the suggestiveness to his tone.

"Stop being a perv old man and get to the damned point."

"I will be getting a promotion at the end of the week." He let his head rest on his folded hands as he looked around his office. _'Finally the goal we've shrived, _died_, to achieve. ' _"At the end of the week, I will become the new military leader of Amestris."

His team looked at him as if he was telling lies and Ed's mouth went agape. "Holy shit."

Roy glanced around the room, seeing it empty. Everyone had gone for lunch and he decided not to go. Even after much yelling on Ed's part that the man needed more food in his diet. He glanced down at his paperwork, seeing that he'd only have one or two more files to read through. _'Maybe I will go shopping with Edward.' _His mind and heart said to go yet the deepening thought of how people wouldn't look at him, but only at the patch to cover his scars. '_Stop thinking like that, you don't need to be self conscience about a scar. Ed doesn't even wear his gloves anymore. Yet you hide, hide like a little boy afraid to let anyone look at him with the dignity you deserve. Your going to become the _damned_ Fuhrer and you can't even go somewhere with the man of your life. _

He got up from his desk, unable to concentrate on his work. He started down the hall, stopping when he saw sight of his team. He walked over to Edward hastily, letting his lips grace across Ed's. Ed's eyes widened and the team turned to look at him. They all let a sigh of relief cross over them. "Finally."

Both Ed and Roy turned to face them with shocked eyes."What?"

"You two should have been together before the troubles of death and recreation." Riza said as they all started down the office. Ed looked at them walk in before turning back to his lover. "So what was the kiss for bastard. I knew you didn't think your team wouldn't be surprised."

"I just needed a little comfort and distraction." Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder and began to direct the two to go back tot eh office.

"From what?" Ed asked as he turned to face Roy again. Roy kept his face stern and emotionless and clenched his jaw shut. The two reached his office and Roy closed the door, sitting back at his desk to open the other file he had. "If it's about your patch, stop being over dramatic."

"How did you do that?" Roy asked as he was startled by how well Ed had read him.

"I wore the same expression far too much in my younger years." Ed sighed as he moved over to Roy's desk. He plopped himself on the desk, moving aside a few pieces of paper before reaching over a hand to Mustang's face. He tugged off the eye patch and threw it across the room. Roy followed it with his eyes before being redirected to look at Edward. "I don't want to see that look on you, especially if you're going to be Fuhrer; rid yourself of useless insecurities. I beginning to think your team was right we should have been together earlier, maybe then you'd be less of an idiot."

Roy grabbed behind Edward's head, enlacing him in a light kiss. Ed pushed down further, sliding his tongue across Roy's. He turned his feet to swing over the other side of the desk, un yielding him from being twisted in his position. Roy let Ed gain entrance to his mouth, as he slid his tongue around to taste every little section Roy gained back control of the kiss, fighting for dominance.

Havoc knocked on the door before opening it. He saw the back of Ed as he was bending over to kiss Roy in his seat. He dropped the file he was holding and closed the door.

Hawkeye saw Havoc's quickened pace and dropped folder hit the ground. Curiously she walked to Havoc's desk, where Havoc had ran to and stood in front of his desk. Havoc pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his lips. Riza took the cigarette, flicking it into the trash. "What happened that made you run out?"

"The two were doing a little more then a light kiss and I didn't want to see anything further. I mean I'm fine and happy they're finally together but that doesn't mean I want to stick around and watch the two make-out."

Hawkeye sighed and walked over to the door. She knocked to get the pairs attention but didn't open the door. "If your going to make-out sir, at least have the decency to lock your door." Riza walked back to her seat, starting further work on her own duties. The officer looked up at her confused. "Get to work gentleman or do I have to use force." She tapped her gun lightly with her thumb, sending the men in the office to shreek and look back down at the papers thrown over their desk.

"She has to teach me how she does that." Ed said as he broke away from the kiss. He slid his legs tot eh other side of the desk and jumped down. "She has a point though, we really should lock the door if you plan to kiss me." Ed sighed as he plopped himself in the chair. Roy stood from his chair, making his way over to the door. He locked it securely and strode over to the couch Ed was sitting in. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Taking a lovers kiss after locking the office door."

"No you're going to finish your paperwork, bring me out, go to sleep and repeat the next day. Now sit your ass in that chair and finish your work." Ed scolded and Roy looked at him, a puppy pout covering over his face. "Sit in the damn chair!" Roy stuck his tongue out and moved back over to his desk, opening a file to read. "God you're more childish today. Maybe it's cause you got laid." Ed smirked at Roy's shock stricken emotion.

"Nice terminology Edward." Roy continued to read the file he held in his hand.

"Oh come on bastard, I was joking. Though you are acting a bit childish."

"Maybe it's being around you that makes me seem like that." Roy's smirk was covered as he held the file closer to his face.

Ed turned to look at him, hiding his expression. "Are you inferring that I make you childish?"

"Maybe," Roy lowered the paper so Ed could see his expression. "The person of possession is but a reflection."

Ed sighed as he propped himself up. "If you finish the paperwork earlier that means we get home earlier. After I finally let you take all of me I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Roy with new determination speedily read through the file as Ed went and grabbed the one over by the door. "Havoc must have dropped this." Ed looked at the top seeing his name on. "What the hell's this bastard?" Roy looked up at him seeing Ed's confusion across his face.

"If it's your file that means the Fuhrer supports me. Edward you do realize that your coming back will upset scientists and government officials just as much as it brings happiness to the military. I asked him for help in protecting you from them because I don't plan on making you go through that."

"Thanks bastard, at least your not entirely useless."

"I am more useful then that _Ed." _Roy added a touch of suggestion for Ed's mind in his tone as it carried through the room.

"You really are a pervert. How I managed to fall for someone like you astounds me." Roy sighed as Ed dropped the file on his desk. "You can take care of that tomorrow, just finish that one and we can tell your team to go home." Roy agreed wistfully and finished reading through the paper. He stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of the empty couch and held a hand out for Ed; he grabbed it agreeing. Roy opened the door to his office, letting Ed walk through. "All of you go home, have fun will report back here 600 hours sharp!"

Everyone in the room looked at him puzzled. "Edward..."

"What, I've never gotten the chance to do that, about time I give it a shot." Everyone around him, including Roy sighed loudly as the rest grabbed their coats to leave. Ed started down the hall, Roy following close behind. They reached the outside, and a car drove up to them.. Mustang opened the door for Ed and they both slid into the back of the vehicle.

"Central marker please." The driver started down the way to the shops of central area. He reached a small packed alleyway with people standing and shopping all the way down. "Thank you," Roy opened the door and helped Edward out of the car.

Ed had never seen the market area of central before and took in the view he saw. "Holy crap."

"I almost forgot you grew up in the East, plus you were always traveling around you, you never really visited the market." Ed stood motionless, looking in awe.

"Yeah yeah." Ed repeated as he grabbed onto Roy's arm and ran full force into the crowd.

"Edward, slow down your annoying everyone else." Ed stopped when he saw one of the stands with some fruit at it. He looked over at Roy with a puppy pout face, almost pleading to get some. "You can stop the look, I came here to pay for stuff." Ed smiled as Roy walked over to the vendor and let Ed choose what he wanted. After putting everything in a bag Roy handed the teller the money to pay for it.

"Hello. Mr. Mustang." She looked at him face to face, no eyes searching around for the patch that covered his scar. For which he was grateful. "Glad to see you walking around, it's nice that your actually still coming around to visit."

"No need for thanks, really, just bringing him around to get some supplies for dinner." He placed the bag in a comfortable position so he could carry it and dragged Ed to a different stand in which they had some bread. Roy grabbed a bag and they continued down the market line, grabbing everything they would need for their meal.

Ed turned on the stove, lighting the fire to the burner. He rummaged through a lower cabinet finding the pan he needed to cook the mashed potatoes. Ed turned around holding the pan to see Roy standing there. "What the hell do you want bastard, I'm trying to cook?"

With no answer Roy moved his hand to the back of Ed's head, forcing him into a kiss. "You were so cute while we were shopping it took every once of supression to not jump you there."

"Well you'll be waiting till tonight for anymore, I already turned the stove on and after going through so much just to get the damned food, I am not about to let it sit out."

Wow four pages exactly XD. Actually in the last two days this one has been the most annoying fic of all the one's I've typed up. Hope you like the chapter, don't know when the next one will be since school likes to poke my mental preference to it and have recently been stocked piled with manga to read. I will try to update soon, don't worry and I've provided you with quite the lot to read for now.


	12. New Old

"So how was dinner, Fuhrer?" Ed said looking across Roy's table as they both had finished the meal, and finished cleaning everything up.

Roy smirked as he let certain words slip from his lips. "Wonderful, _darling." _

Ed looked at him like he was an idiot, and continued to think so even after the word settled in. "I do not care what names you call me usually, but 'darling' is one of the ones I will hurt you for."

"Okay , okay I won't call you that. How about sweetheart?" Ed looked at him suspiciously as he concocted new annoying names to call him, probably due to his ceasement of short height. Roy began walking into the living room, Ed following him there. "So what do we do now Edward? Dinner is over and it's only just rang 7:30."

"Well we can go to the bar, celebrate your new rank. Or we can go for a walk around town." Roy surprised Edward by enveloping him in a hot kiss before walking over to the wall without removing lips from lips. "Or we can just retire early and head up to your bed for a little fun."

"I think I'll go with the last one, _Ed. _". Roy said as he leaned back down for another kiss. Letting the warm sensation crawl through his body, reaching to below his chest. Roy suddenly picked Ed up, instead of the pair trying to make it up the stairs. "Lets have a good night Edward."

* * *

Al looked up, seeing Winry looking out the window. He rubbed his eyes after waking in the middle of the night. "Winry? Why are you awake?"

"Probably the same reason your up." Winry remarked as she kept her view to the window.

Al sighed as he sat up and leaned against Winry. She tensed slightly at the touch but relaxed as the spot grew warm from Al's head. "I wonder what Ed's doing?"

"Probably getting himself into trouble as always." Winry responded playfully. "Make sure you get some sleep, we'll be arriving by tomorrow morning and knowing Ed and the rest of central were probably going to lose some sleep."

Al closed his eyes still leaning against his friend of years and girlfriend of days. "You too Winry." Winry looked down at him from the remark and realized he was probably right. She leaned her head against Al's and let sleep slowly drift away her consciousness.

* * *

Ed shifted through ruffled sheets, looking up at the ceiling. He turned his gaze to look at his lover's closed eyes. Smiling at his expression while he slept. _'Always so peaceful. You would never guess the strength of him by looking at him sleeping.' _Much to Ed's surprise Roy's eyes slowly blinked open.

"You do know it'd be better if you actually slept instead of staring me awake." Roy remarked playfully, despite the hour of night and having just woken up by a careful of his lover.

Ed tsked at him and looked to the wall on the other side, turning his body over. "I know that bastard, I just couldn't sleep." Roy turned Ed back over, placing a possessive arm around his shoulder. He began to rub at Ed's back soothingly.

"What's keeping you up?"

"A few things. One how will Ed and Winry take the fact that within three days of being here I fell in love with a sarcastic bastard Fuhrer-Elect. Two, what is your promotion going to do with your work. I don't feel like being separated by you because of this. I mean, hell I'm happy you finally get what you've wanted since Ishbal but I still want to be able to see you."

Roy smiled at Ed's thoughts and concerns. "When it comes to work, I will still be with you no matter what ranking I am or what my job entitles. So don't worry about that kinda stuff. As for Winry and Al I have no idea how to handle them. As for whatever you decide I will be at your side to help you. Though with Winry's old habits I'm probably going to regret promising that."

"Ed mumbled something, resemblance of a thanks but too low and muffled to fully understand. Roy chuckled slightly as he looked down at Ed. Come on Love, lets go to sleep, we have to pick Al and Winry up tomorrow and I still have work so I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh why would you need that, nothing can make tat face beautiful." Roy ignored the comment and embraced Edward in a hug. Ed began to fall asleep as the warmth surrounded him and heated his body.

* * *

Roy began to awaken as a small light flickered on in the room. He felt around the bed, realizing that Edward was no longer in it. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked around the room, aimlessly.

He found Edward standing several feet from the bed. A slightly loose military uniform, wrinkled in several areas. Hair brushed and held back in a high ponytail. "Come on bastard, wake up and get ready."

"You know, you look hot in that military outfit." Roy smirked as Ed moved over and climbed onto the bed.

"And you look better like you do now." Ed chuckled as Roy looked down at himself. Strip naked and only covered to his knee. A light blush covered his face as he pulled the blanket up to his chest. "I've done it! I've made the master of masks blush." Ed made his way to the door turning his head around. "Now get up. Coffee's already made." Ed left the room, leaving the door open.

The scent of coffee filled the air and Roy uncovered the sheets on top of him. He slipped on his boxers from the floor and walked over to the dresser. A clean military uniform removed and put on. After getting dressed Roy left the room, flicking off the light on his way out. The scent of coffee grew stronger as he continued through the house downstairs.

"Why hello. I suggest drinking fast, Havoc will be here soon." Roy remained silent as he walked over to Ed. He lay a kiss on his lips, sending Ed's eyes to open wider. "What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to taste the coffee." Roy smirked as he grabbed a mug and poured the coffee into it.

"Couldn't you have done that in the first place?" Ed asked.

Roy sipped he coffee, letting the hot liquid stream down his throat. "But then I wouldn't get to see your reaction."

"Perverted bastard."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Though don't do anything in front of Al. I want to tell him, not have him find out by you doing something perverted." Ed said as he leaned his back against the table.

"Speaking of which. Do you plan to have them stay here?" Roy asked as he continued to sip at his coffee. He copied Edward and leaned his back against the opposite counter.

"No, I'll have to ask Gracia if they can stay here. She'll probably enjoy the company."

"Then I'll have Havoc drop you off there instead." Roy responded. A knock on the door had them look out the kitchen opening to the front door. "Be there in a minute Havoc." Roy gulped the rest of his coffee as both of them moved over to the door.

"Good morning Sir." Havoc saluted as he backed away from the door way, removing himself out of Ed and Roy's way.

"Good morning Havoc." Ed responded as all three entered the car. Havoc turned on the building and began to drive.

"Havoc could you please stop at Gracia's on your way to the office?" Roy asked and Havoc nodded. A brief silence as Havoc continued down several streets, before Roy spoke up again. "Edward, did you call Gracia before coming back to central?"

"Uh...no." Roy sighed at Ed's answer. "Was I supposed to?"

"You haven't seen either of them in eight years. Elysia is already eleven years old." Roy commented. Havoc reached the Hughes house, considering it's close proximity to Roy's. Ed opened the door and walked up to the front steps.

Ed knocked on the door, waiting for the door to open. When it did he saw Gracia smiling. Her mouth dropped open as she realized who was standing in front of her. Her eyes began to tear up and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Edward, your back."

A small smile crossed Ed's lips and a slight sarcasm to his voice. "Yeah I am."

Roy smiled at the sight and motioned for Havoc to continue driving. Gracia let go of Ed and motioned for him to come into the house. "Elysia dear, can you come here?"

* * *

A small sound of running and footsteps echoed through the house. Elysia walked down the stairs, and Ed could tell she wasn't just a small little girl anymore. "Yeah mo-" Elysia tried to say, but her voice stopped as she saw Ed on the other side of the room. Even after eight years and her only being three when he left, she still recognized him. "ED!" She ran across the room, and flew her arms around him. "Idiot where'd you go for eight years, I missed you?"

"Sorry, I was having a bit of fun in a new place." Ed stated sarcastically, as Elysia unwrapped her arms from around him. "I'd tell some stories but I'm just hear for a question." Ed got to the point, not even mentioning in reality where he'd gone.

"And you won't be getting an answer till you sit down and tell us. Roy kept it a secret where'd you gone, something I'll have to pay him back for." Ed had a single thought running in his head for that. '_Thanks bastard, you were actually weren't useless.' _

"Come on Gracia, can't I go back to Roy and his team. Not that I don't want to talk to you, just not today." In reality Ed's body was just craving his touch, a new lover always did that. An endless urge to feel their skin and smell their scent. It earned him a heated glare from the two. A matching stance and Ed sighed. "Fine, but do you have any scotch?"

"Edward, I've thought of you as my brother, as my friend, and as an adult. There is no way I'm going to let you drink." Elysia said, sounding quite older for her age of eleven.

"Ed sighed again, a habit he seemed to be falling into. "Where do I start?"

* * *

"So you were in another dimension?" Gracia asked

"Basically, there was no successful alchemy until me and Al passed through a gate that connects the two worlds."

"Where is it?" Elysia asked.

"Well it's not anywhere here, it's more you need alchemy to open it. It's hard for normal people to really grasp what the gate is until you've seen it." Ed tried to explain though in reality it was hard to explain what the gate was without having gone there. "Me and Al don't plan on going through again. So we'll be staying here." A slight relief fell off Gracia's shoulder's. "Can I ask the question I came here for say," Ed glanced up at the clock on the table, "an hour ago."

"Go ahead."

"Well Al and Winry will be coming here for a the rest of the week and for Roy's promotion ceremony. I was wondering if they could stay here for the time since Roy's house isn't big enough to fit them both as well as us."

"No problem, It'll be good to finally see Al, despite the amount of years he had dissapeared from us was half of your time it's still a lot." Elysia commented. Sure she remembered Ed as her big brother when she was little but Al was still a major part of the family. His little visits when Ed was gone still played in her memory. Something she was thankful for having despite how young she was.

"Then I guess everything is taken care of. Make sure you visit more, and I'll expect to have you and company over for dinner one day this week. Especially before Roy gets his promotion and is too busy to visit me."

"Oh he won't be. I'll drag Roy by his feet if I have to."

"Speaking of which Edward, I was wondering when you started saying Roy instead of Mustang or the little nickname you had for him." Ed's face flushed as he realized that he had been saying Roy. A certain body part decided that moment to stiffen and Ed ran from his chair up to Gracia's bathroom. "Edward. Is something wrong."

"No I'm fine." Gracia sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a small bag and placed some broken ice into it.

"Dear, could you bring this up to Ed?"

"What's it for?" Gracia didn't respond and just handed Elysia the bag. Mildly confused Elysia walked up to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Mom gave me a bag of ice to give you, though I don't know why-" She was interrupted as Ed opened the door, only long enough to grab the ice before closing the door again.

"Tell your mom thank you very much." Ed applied the ice to said body part, letting it's current swelling die down.

Elysia reached downstairs as a loud knocking on the door sounded through the house. "Gracia please let me in!" Gracia walked over to the door at the sound of Riza's voice. She opened the door, closing it as she ran in. "Is Ed here?" Ed came halfway down the stairs after the ice had fulfilled it's need.

"Can I help you?" Riza looked at Ed, noticing his slightly flushed face but ignoring it.

"Come with me, we need to go to the hospital!" Ed looked at her skeptical as to what had happened. "Mustang's car was hit by another vehicle!" Ed ran down the stairs, running out of the house before Riza could stop him. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the hospital, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

* * *

_'Why didn't I stay with him? I should know that people would be upset at his promotion to new military Fuhrer. Damn it how could I have been so stupid?' _Ed continued through the streets of central, reaching the hospital. He ran in and was stopped by several nurses. They had already expected him and led him to a place to sit outside of Roy's room.

"Roy's still in surgery, and were not sure if he'll awaken. He has severe damage to his skull and it's more then likely he'll wind up in a coma."

* * *

And that is the chapter's end. Really bad cliff hanger I'm sorry. And apologies on how long it's been taking me to write this. It seems to be growing on me like Risembool High. But I will at least update once every week. Despite how much procrastination and failed efforts bring XD. Hope you liked the chapter and it's extreme mood swings XD.


	13. Taking Care

Ed was frozen stiff. _'Too much happening.' _He finally stood up, pacing in his steps. He waited till they finally left the room, following the stretcher oh his unconscious lover.

A nurse stopped him before he could enter the room and pointed at chairs across from the door. "Sit over there till were situated. His doctor will be out to tell you his condition in a few moments.":

Ed didn't sit down, knowing he'd be too anxious to relax anyway. _'Wait what happened to Havoc?' _"excuse me but do you know what Jean Havoc's condition is currently?" He asked, keeping emotion from overtaking him.

"Yes. He's in the Ed, only minor injuries. The ongoing car hit the back of the vehicle."

_'Of course it did.'_ Ed thought biter ally.

"Well, I must return to my other duties. If you need anything the nurse station is down the hall." The woman left Edward there, he found himself thinking pensively over the situation. After what felt like hours-in reality it had only been ten minutes-A man clad in a white coat, one that brimmed against the floor.

"I presume your a relative?" The doctor asked, unaware of Roy's family.

"No, but close enough. What's his condition?"

"Well, he's in a comatose state. We aren't entirely sure when he'll wake up. Could be hours to weeks, to months." The doctor said, a grim tone in his voice. "We'll keep him here obviously, and your welcome to visit anytime. Make sure to contact me or one of the nurses if you see any sign of him waking up." The man left and Ed walked into the room.

Even at first glance he could tell this was bad. Roy's face had several cuts on it, and there was obvious bruising covering many parts of his skin. Though they were only beginning to swell. His skin a deathly pale and the only sign of life was a beeping machine, echoing in the background.

"Hey bastard. It seems you winded up in a hospital. I guess the roles have changed after so many years." He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Hope you don't mind me talking, then again it's not like you can hear me."

A light knock and Ed looked toward the open door. "Hey brother."

* * *

"C'mon Hawkeye, I'm in a hospital. Can't the paperwork wait." Havoc complained as a stack of papers were dropped onto his bed.

"You can write so do the paperwork. I am busy worrying about who attacked you two and finances for this place! I'm going to check on Roy's condition with one of the nurses, so while you sit here get the files done!"

Havoc sighed as he opened up the top file and Hawkeye left the room. _'Why is it when things finally look up, someone ends up in a hospital?'_

* * *

"Al when did you get here?" Ed asked as he stood from his seat in the chair.

"Colonel Hawkeye picked me up on her way here.": Al strode over to the bed and placed his hands on the railing. "How is he?"

"In reality, I don't know. He's in a coma and the have no idea when he'll wake up."

"If he wakes-" Al was interrupted by the sudden horror that crossed Ed's face. "I..sorry...I uh didn't mean to."

Ed sighed and sat back against the chair. He relaxed against the cushions. "No, it's my fault. I should know that he might not wake up."

"I'm surprised you even in here. I figured that you'd be visiting Major Havoc." Al stated as he seated himself on a couch in the far back of the room.

Ed chuckled slightly, much to Al's confusion. "A lot can happen in a few days."

* * *

Havoc glanced at the file name, surprised at it's contents. "I wonder where this one will get sent. Probably my own section since I deal with them more then most." Havoc looked through the contents of the file. It seemed a new alchemist has just taken into interest.

* * *

"Brother...what else has happened in the six days I haven't seen you?"

"Well...he's supposed to be Fuhrer by then end of the week. Everyone on Roy's team got promoted. I fond the date for the re-military certification, I fell in love with the bastard, and as noticed, I am actually in military uniform." Ed responded rapidly.

"You fell in love with Mustang?!" Al looked at his brother strangely, though more at how rapidly he'd fallen then the matter itself. "I figured it'd take longer for it to happen."

"Your not surprised that I like him?"

"Not really. Don't give me that look of _'How the hell do I know?'" Al smiled softly at his brother. _

"You and the whole damned office. It's like without Hughes here, you guys gained his instinctive clever-ness."

"Wait the whole office figured it out as quick as I did."

"Wait...the whole office figured it out as quick as I did?" Al asked, surprised slightly.

"Yeah pretty much. Though they had a little different reaction."

A small drift of silence passed before Al began to say his goodbyes. "I'll go by Havoc's room on my way out." Al headed out the door on his way to Gracia's so he could tell Winry about it all.

* * *

"Back bastard. Place tried giving me food, though I couldn't eat it." Ed chuckled slightly, though sighing afterwards. "I don't even know why I talk to you like this. I know your not going to respond Maybe by talking, I can still imagine you saying something back. You probably think I'm crazy. Then again you never really thought I was normal."

Ed yawned, realizing the day so far was tiring. He needed some sleep and his body begged for it, despite it only being lightly pass mid-day. He layed himself down on the small couch, placing his head on his jacket rolled into a pillow. "Love you bastard."

Ed was already asleep before a light raspy voice whispered into the room._ "Love you too shrimp."_

* * *

"Hello Major. Oh wait I forgot, it's Lieutenant Colonel now." Al saluted as he walked into the room.

"It's Jean to you. I am not like those stuck up leaders who demand being called by rank. Plus I've know you for too long to be called that way anyway."

"If it's alright I'll go with Havoc. You are still an elder to me, and I don't want to be disrespectful." Havoc smiled at his politeness. Even through being a teenager he kept it with him. Making up for his elder brother.

"Hey Al, while your in Central, want to do me a favor?" Havoc asked. Al looked puzzled though nodded his head. Havoc handed him a file he had set aside. "Can you visit them? It seems she has a new style of Alchemy and the military is interested in her."

"What's her name?"

"Melissa Bekah Parker."

* * *

Ed's eyes fluttered open and he looked outside before anything else. He noted that it was not setting into the night. He looked up in hopes Roy was awake, or had moved at all somehow. He grazed his view over the bed, finding it...

Empty.

"Roy?" He heard no response and a quick rush of adrenaline woke up. "Roy!?" Still no response.

"Fuhrer-Elect Flame Alchemist, General Roy Mustang! Where the hell are you?" A light cough sounded through the room and Ed followed the noise to a closet. "Roy...why are you hiding in a closet." Ed heard a light mumble, unable to understand what he was trying to say. "Roy I can't hear you when your in there." He opened the door slightly before it slammed back shut.

"Sorry, but could you leave."

"No!" Ed yelled back. "I am not leaving you hear alone after I thought for a chance you could have died or not woken up. So get the hell out of there." Ed demanded to Roy, and a loud thud could be heard as if he was not sitting inside the cramped closet.

"I can't. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Oh that's it. You want to look strong for me and you can't so bruised and cut up." Ed sighed and sat and leaned his head against the wooden door. Let me give you some advice. I don't care. Yeah I'm pissed that you're injured but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. If anything you should be able to trust me with your outer scars as we both trust each other for are inner."

* * *

Al knocked on the door of a small apartment building. A tall girl opened the door at the noise. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Umm, do you happen to be Ms. Parker?" Al asked nervously. Instead of giving her an answer the teen let her in. She offered him a seat on a couch but his respect led for him to stand.

"Would you like something to drink?" A shake of Al's head and she leaned against the back of a chair. "I take it your for military. They've already come to see me, so I wonder why they sent you. Though I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, just curious."

"I think he sent me here just to check on how good your abilities were. And I'm slightly interested in what alchemy you use."

"Ice, manipulation and creation from water."

* * *

Roy just sat there, in the closet and he could feel a soft touch of moisture roll down his cheek. He rubbed it off his face, realizing that it wasn't blood. A tear? Or maybe just his imagination. He knocked against the door so Ed would move and slowly pushed the door open. He stood clumsily outside the closet door, until Ed helped him stand up straight.

"From now on don't hide pain inside. That's what I'm here for."

"Then who will take care of you?"

"You of course. Equivalent Exchange."

* * *

Well there is my next chapter. Within three days so feel happy XD. It's shorter then last chapter I know, but I want this story to have shorter chapters. Hope you like the story and the creation of the OC character Melissa. She gets to be about as important as maybe Havoc, or Riza do in the story, so bewarned of that. I will also give you better detail as to what she looks like next chapter. Thanks for reading and I love you reviews.


	14. To be Viewed

Ed walked in circles outside the door. Riza had told him to wait outside a she talked to Roy. Ed was confused as to why, but afraid of angering the blond female he obliged and left the room without question. Now he was curious as to what could possibly be going on in there. When Riza stormed out of the room, looking slightly annoyed, and without word left down the hall, towards the exit of the hospital. Ed walked back in and looked at Roy confused. He got a shrug in return.

**-(The conversation between Roy and Riza)-**

"Sir, you need a security team with you if you plan to not live in your office." Riza stated as she walked over to the occupied bed.

Roy looked at her, dissatisfied of the reason she came. "I do not need one General, those men don't need to be following me around wherever I go. I _refuse _to have a security detail. Now if you had something else to inform me on go right ahead."

"Sir, I am not leaving this room until we at least compromise on something."

"There is nothing to compromise, I won't have a security unit watching my ass." Roy barked back as he felt anger fill him slightly.

"If not for you, then for Edward. At least consider it, _Roy._"

Roy pointed to the door as he turned his head away from her as she walked out.

**-(End conversation)-**

He heard the door close behind him and then he looked over to find Ed in the door. He shrugged it off and Ed sat down on the chair next to bed. "What was that all about?" Ed asked and Roy turned away slightly, ignoring Ed's question. "Roy..."

"She wants me to get a security unit." Roy responded back.

"Let her." Ed said as he relaxed against the chair.

"Ed there's a reason I don't want one." Roy commented back and he kept his glance towards the other side of the room.

"Doesn't matter. Even if you watch your back every step of the way, you will always risk having that one moment in which something happens that isn't in your control. Even if you'd known the car was going to hit yours how would you stop. You could look directly at it, knowing what was about to happen, but how would you stop it." Ed pulled slightly at Roy's hand so he would look Ed in the eyes. "You can't and nobody expects you to."

Roy looked at Ed knowing everything he was saying was right, though part of him still didn't want to believe it. "If I can't protect myself how can I make sure there's no conflict in military units. How do I train men to be able to protect themselves if thrown into battle if I can't even _fucking_ protect myself?"

"Roy, the rank you have means trained men are after you. They want your position and they will stop at nothing to get it. So if you refuse to have a team then I guess that means I'll have to protect you. I can help you dodge a few bullets. Though I doubt I could do much afterwards." Ed chuckled at his own joke, though Roy just gave him a dirty look. "Oh lighten up bastard, you'll even be aloud out of here within a few days. Though I suggest waiting another week to make yourself...presentable enough to go to a promotion ceremony." A pillow was thrown at him from Roy's direction and the older man laughed when it hit Ed directly in the face.

Edward mumbled a curse as he removed the pillow from his head, and threw it back at Roy. Roy ducked it easily and grabbed the other one they supplied him. He waited for Ed to turn around before throwing it again.

"Well aren't you two lively." Ed looked up to see Winry standing in the doorway, watching the two throw back a few pillows.

"Hello Miss. Rockbell." Roy stated as he watched the teen. No. That wasn't right. The woman walk into the room and over to Edward. She embraced him in a hug before moving over to give Roy a hug. It seemed to be her new way of greeting friends, or maybe it meant they were a family. Roy nor Ed were quite sure.

"Hey Winry. You need anything?" Ed asked the blond as she moved over to lean against the bed railing.

"Just wanted to check up on you two. Especially since Al gave me a very interesting story on what happened in the last few days." Winry commented and Roy shot his glance over to Ed.

"Damn-it, I should know better then to tell Al now that you two are finally together." Ed sighed and Roy did the same. It was too much in too few days to really comprehend clearly, so many thoughts jumbled in their heads and Winry watched the two men think.

"Well, I have to go. Al's bringing me to lunch when he gets back from helping Havoc with something. Havoc said he would drop by once they let him walk around, so he should be here soon. By Mustang, Ed."

Both Roy and Ed waved good bye to her, though more in a lazy salute. It seemed a gesture both had picked up off of Hughes. If only they had realized how much the man was still apart of them. Some habits that would never be erased. They both looked up at each other, and they smiled softly at each other. As if in unison they shared the same thoughts, and as well if only they knew what the other was thinking.

_'Maybe things will turn out for the best, and maybe this will all blow over.' _

At the precise time a nurse decided to walk in. She looked over at Roy in shock that he was awake. "Edward. You were supposed to tell us if he awoke."

"Oops."

* * *

Al greeted Winry with a light kiss on the cheek, nothing to drastic for just a little lunch. And besides, they're would be time for that later. "Nice place Al, especially just for lunch."

"I can't treat my girlfriend to a good lunch without her being suspicious?" Al asked sarcastically as the pair sat down in their seats.

"It's not that Al, it just seems a bit much. As if you have something you want to ask." Then realization hit her like a truck. "Al are you asking-" Al took Winry's hand from across the table, removing a small box from his pocket. He opened it up and removed the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Havoc looked around the room, seeing no nurses or doctors that passed by. _'How the hell am I supposed to get to Mustang's room if I can't sign out of here. I need a damn nurse to bring me a wheel chair or a crutch. Stupid hospital service.'_

At that one moment in time Riza decided to walk in, unexpectedly. "Have you gotten anything done?" She asked, in a calm manner, looking over the piles of paperwork everywhere.

"Every file." He stated to her and a smile swept over her face.

"Good job, I guess I'll help you to Mustang's then. I already arranged everything and the promotion was moved a work so I might as well use my time while I can and help you."

"Thanks babe." Havoc slipped the last word, inferring something that he shouldn't have.

"Excuse me?" Riza asked as she pushed a wheel chair over to Havoc's bed.

"Nothing General."

* * *

"Al...I love you and I know you must love me but do you really know what your asking?" Al commented, knowing that if he said yes, she already knew her answer back.

"Winry...I am as sure as I ever will be. I love you and I don't plan on setting you loose, not after those years with with or without you." Al responded, a smirk covering his expression. A habit he must have picked up from Ed, she didn't mind the slight mischievousness of it.

"Then my answer is yes. How can I refuse?" Al grabbed hold of Winry's hand, slipping the ring onto the thin digit. Winry looked down at it, wondrous as to how Al could have bought it, and when. Then it hit her, a deep realization. "Al, just a question. Did you buy this while you were in Germany?"

Al blushed slightly, knowing all well he couldn't lie. Though it didn't mean he'd try to keep it from her as to when he knew he was going to propose to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's only one other time you could have bought it and that small fraction of time was definitely not enough to go out and pick a ring. Though I still wonder what you were doing." Winry commented, as much as she loved Al and was glad of his proposal, she was curious, as any normal woman would be.

Al quickly used that last line to change the subject. "I was inspecting in on a new candidate for becoming a state alchemist."

Winry noticed the subject changer quickly and found that she no longer cared. He loved Al, and knowing he'd plan this from the beginning wasn't a bad thing. It was better that he had at least given it thought. "Who was he?" She asked, playing along. Al smiled at that and glad she didn't pry.

"She, actually; and she's an ice alchemist. So apparently she causes a case of interest so I was told to see her abilities." Al responded, smiling as their lunch arrived at the table, along with two refilled cups of coffee.

"She any good?" Winry asked, she seemed to be doing a lot of questioning.

Al took a small bite of his lunch, which Winry did the same. Then he spoke up and responded. "She's got talent, will probably pass the exams, which according to reports will be moved up to a few days from now."

"Any idea as to what they have planned?" Al thought about it for a second, realizing he didn't know.

"None at all."

* * *

"Sorry about that, any chance you forgive me?" Ed asked the nurse that stood in front of him. She looked mildly annoyed but spoke no further as she went over to stand next to Roy. She checked his chart and quickly wrote something down on it.

She moved over to the door, turning around slightly before she opened it. "Make sure that he gets real food, that fluid running through him is only enough to last while you're in comatose state." She left the room and Ed looked over to his male lover.

"Well you heard her, though there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk." Ed walked over to the closet of the room, remembering that he had seen a wheel chair in it before. He pulled it out and unfolded it. He moved it over to Roy's bed and unlocked the switch that kept the monitor still. He helped Roy into the chair, despite his scowl at the device.

Ed strolled the chair and the device with Roy. And Roy began to feel the pain the crash had brought. The painkillers effect slowly ebbing away. Though he worked his best not to show I. Ed being the skilled man he was, saw through it and discovered the pain the man was feeling. He strolled past a nurses desk on their way to the cafe.

"Excuse me, but Roy here is in quite a bit of pain. It seems coming back from a coma isn't the most comfortable feeling and after a certain incident he needs a bit of pain killers." Ed said easily, the way his words rolled off his tongue excited Roy. Just as he knew what other words rolled from his tongue, or a name calling out for him. He really should stop thinking things like this, but Ed's smooth voice couldn't be stopped in his mind.

"Is that right Mr. Mustang?" The woman asked the Roy and he looked up to the smiling eyes of a cheerful nurse. As much as it pained his pride he nodded and she did the same. "Well, I'll have a nurse swing by your room when you get back and she'll set up some medicine for you. Is that alright?" He nodded once more and Ed continued down the hall.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ed asked as he continued to push Roy on the wheelchair, though the man tried moving it on his own with his arms. Something that wasn't completely smart for someone who just got out of an accident earlier that day.

They stirred into the cafe and Roy looked around the room. He couldn't help but feel eyes on him, though it was probably just insecurities. Ed laid a kiss on the man's head through hair. His breath blowing a few stands.

"Don't worry, no one here sees anything against you for this, and besides they're probably looking at me."

* * *

Havoc and Riza walked into the Fuhrer-Elects room together and frowned when they noticed neither of them in the room. As if on cue the pair saw a pair of golden eyes flash to them. And they took it that they were coming back from the cafe. The blond looked annoyed and they all knew the reason why.

As Edward approached Roy sighed against the back of the wheel chair. He had stopped fighting a while back about it. "Hello Havoc, are you doing well?" Roy asked in a kind and soft tone, knowing that even though he'd gotten the most of the attack, Havoc had still ended up hurt.

"Doing better, though obviously I still need a bit of help walking around. You had us for a scare there, I'm surprised you woke up so quickly after going into a coma." Havoc responded as the four of them moved into the hospital room. Havoc and Hawkeye sat on the couch and Ed wheeled Mustang over to sit next to the chair in which Edward fond his seating.

"So is there anything you needed to talk about?" Roy asked the two looking at him expectantly. He hated their strong gaze on him, while he looked and felt so weak, but after years of knowing and watching over them he knew he could deal with it.

"A few things actually." Havoc spoke, knowing some new things from doing all those files. "AS mentioned by Hawkeye earlier, you need a security team."

Ed smiled as he thought over his words. "That's already taken care of." Havoc, and Hawkeye both quirked an eyebrow at that. "I'll guard the bastard. I know more then just basic fighting and I can protect him."

Hawkeye was next to speak. "You do know anyone guarding the Fuhrer, even with alchemy, is required to carry a firearm at all times? Do you even know how to shoot?" She asked, expecting a no to come from him. When he nodded she looked taken aback.

"I was forced to learn while on the other side. Though I still prefer alchemy. But if I'm forced to carry a gun I will. Though don't expect me to use it." Ed responded back at the inquiry. Accepting the answer Havoc continued on.

"As well, along with personal guard when you become Fuhrer there is a special ceremony. One that includes a ball." Havoc stated and the both sighed in their seats.

"We have to go to a fucking party."

* * *

And there is the chapter. Longest one I've written so enjoy. Thank you reviewers and readers, I am very happy this story is so popular. Sorry if there's any spelling errors or typo's I missed.

Just a little note, after this I will have another story being made, it being a Movie!EdRoy fic, I hope those that read this like that one. Especially since that one won't just have had a base off a one-shot.


	15. Simple Chatting

No you're Author/Story alert's have not led you wrong. This chapter is finally completed and I hope you all enjoy.

There's quite a bit of talking in this chapter, hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: No I do not own anything, except my OC...she's mine.

* * *

Hawkeye and Havoc chuckled lightly at their reaction, already guessing that it would be something of the sort. Ed glared at the two laughing and they immediately stopped.

"So what else is there? Any news for the State Alchemy exams?" Ed asked curiously. He'd heard rumors that they changed how things were for the exams, and he didn't want to be unsure as to what exactly he was doing.

Havoc nodded slowly before leaning back against the chair in which he sat in. "This year there are so far only be 10 or so people attempting for the job. Though other then you only one looks like it will make it. And for the demonstrative part, she has requested a battle against the famous Flame Alchemist."

Roy raised a n eyebrow to that, and continued to stare dumbfounded as if Havoc would explain more clearly. Luckily he did.

"She's a water alchemist, though she specializes in ice." Roy turned his head to the sound of Ed giggling. Roy gave him an evil glare in response.

"What? I'm sorry, I just find it funny how even non state alchemists know your useless wet." Ed bit back and Havoc had to stifle the laugh that almost escaped. Roy continued to glare at Edward and Ed just found it even more amusing. He used to be startled by that glare, now he just saw it as a challenge.

Roy gave up as Ed's smirk grew larger and turned back to his two subordinates. "Is there anything else you needed to tell us? I don't feel like getting mocked more."

"No, nothing else. Though I seriously doubt us leaving will stop the mockery. Goodbye sir, let us know if you need anything." Riza responded, a smile spread across her lips. She motioned for Jean to stand as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She helped him out of the room and down the hall. "So do you want to go to your place or stay here?"

"Your place isn't an option, damn." Havoc said back, though he hadn't realized he'd said it aloud until Riza let go and Havoc stumbled to the floor.

"What was that Havoc?" She leaned down to help the man back up and his eyes went wide at the reason for her surprise.

"I said that out loud...uhh. Uhhh...shit." Havoc's response wasn't what someone could call understandable. When Riza just stood still waiting for a better answer. "Okay I'll explain, but can we not do it here. Bring me back to my place I'll tell you there." Riza did as asked and began to help the blond smoker outdoors where they hailed a taxi. The drive was silent and uncomfortable for the both of them.

When they arrived, Riza helped Havoc out of the car and into Havoc's apartment. He sat down and for a moment tried to find a way to explain what he was about to say. Riza just stood patiently across from the couch Havoc had been sat in. "I've respected you and cared for you as a friend since right after joining in with you and Mustang. Over the years that respect has started forming a different bond and I'd never had the chance to tell you."

"Wait, so you're saying-"

"I love you, Riza."

* * *

Winry and Al had continued their conversation for quite some time before they left the small resteraunt. By the time they left it was now starting at three o'clock. They decided in going to Gracia's, expecting the kind women to want to talk to Al and Winry before dinner.

Al turned his hand to a fist before banging it on the door, just hard enough to make their presence known anyone inside. Elysia opened the large wooden door, gasping at the sight of Al. She had figured Al would have stopped by earlier. She wrapped her arms around Al's body, hugging him close.

"Hello Elysia, sorry for not stopping by when Ed did. I was still in Risembool until just yesterday." Elysia let go and stepped back so that Al and Winry could walk into the house. Gracia welcomed them both with a hug.

"How's the leg?" She asked automatically as they sat down in the living room. Al leaned back against the couch, Winry doing the same.

"Very sore, but luckily I was thankful not to have to go through as much pain as Ed had to. The process in which to get the automail is getting less painful as of late and for me getting used to it wasn't as hard considering I used to have a metal shell instead of a body."

A smile curled her lips and Elysia sat down next to her mother. Her smile grew wider as she realized that Winry had a small ring around her finger and they seemed to be sitting fairly close for just childhood friends.

"So, when is the wedding?" She asked suddenly and Al shot up from his relaxed position. Elysia's eyes grew wide as she looked at her mom.

"What wedding!? Who's getting married?!" She questioned and Winry waved a hand with a blush on her face.

"How'd you do that?" Al asked surprised that Gracia had figured it out that quickly. They hadn't planned on telling anyone as of yet, they wanted to make an announcement at Roy's promotion ceremony.

"What, you'd think I'd not notice. How long have you known me Alphonse? Now when is the wedding, I'm curious?" Al sighed, she'd made a fairly good point.

"We haven't come up with a date yet, I just proposed a few hours ago."Al responded and Winry nodded, she still had a smile on, yet had yet to speak.

"Ah, well congratulations and you know to send me an invitation. You and Ed are like a son to me."

Al smiled, "Yes I know. Trust me, we'll send a invite." Winry sat up from her seat, leaning against Al. She was still overjoyed and she wanted to be close to Al. She'd cared for him for a long time and now that they were engaged she was overwhelmed. Ed and Al coming back was probably the best thing that could have happened.

" I have to start on dinner, Elysia why don't you tell Al about the last 4 years here while Winry and I go make dinner?" Winry looked slightly confused but followed as Gracia walked towards the kitchen. Elysia began chatting but Winry couldn't really understand her as she walked into the bright kitchen.

"Why'd you ask me to help when you could still be talking to Al?" Winry asked and Gracia sighed contently.

"It'd do the girl some good to at least talk to Al. She wasn't able to talk to Ed much and I know she missed them both terribly." Gracia responded and grabbed a few things from the counter and put them on the table. "Here, can you start peeling these." She handed her a bag of potatoes and a peel

They continued on dinner, keeping conversation light. Then Gracia asked a very sudden question and Winry stopped dead in her tracks.

"So how was he?"

"What do you mean?" Winry asked back confused.

"You're engaged and you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Wait you mean how was he-" She stood still on her walk to the table shocked. "Gracia!" Al ran into the room, seeing Gracia chuckling to herself and Winry blushing furiously. Elysia followed in after Al, confused.

"What happened?" Al asked, looking from Gracia to his fiancée.

"Oh nothing dear, just asked Winry a very personnel question and she's too embarrassed to answer." Gracia bit back a laugh as Winry's face was still a bright shade of red. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about, for now at least."

Al looked at her confused but didn't press the matter. Him and Elysia walked out of the room so that Gracia could continue her talk with Winry.

"How do you do that?" Winry asked, still embarrassed.

"Women's intuition. When you become a mother, you get good at it."

"Can you not tell Al, please?"

"Oh, that your pregnant, no problem Winry. Though I do expect you to tell him soon at least." She responded and the two continued to work on dinner. When it was finished the four of them continued in small talk about this and that and Al even gave a few stories of his time with Ed in Germany.

* * *

Ed took a large bite out of the pizza he was eating and looked over at Roy who'd barely eaten anything. "What's wrong, I know you don't have the stomach I do but you're not eating anything?"

"The drugs they have me on kinda kill your appetite I guess. Not really hungry." Ed gave a skeptical look. He'd been on the medication's Roy was taking now after getting automail, he'd been even hungrier at those times. No way was Roy not hungry.

"C'mon, eat something. You'll feel better and the quicker that is, the quicker you get out of here." Ed stated and Roy only shrugged. "Fine don't eat." Had Ed just given up that easily. Roy turned to grab a cheap magazine they'd placed in his room. When he went to look back at Ed, lips were shoved against his mouth and something was shoved in there, other then Ed's tongue that is. Roy tasted cheese and sauce and recognized that Ed had just kiss-fed him a bite of pizza...gross.

Roy swallowed the piece of food, before pushing Ed from his. "Edward!"

"What? You refused to eat so I figured I wouldn't give you a choice." Ed responded back, and continued to chew on his pizza.

"I ask for you not to do that again." Roy stated though Ed didn't know what was freaking Roy out so much. It was just a piece of pizza. Roy looked down at his cup of blue jello, placing his finger through the whip cream. "Edward," Roy waited for Ed to look at him. "Lick it off." Roy demanded and lifted his finger close to Ed's face.

"No! Pervert!" Ed yelled back and Roy smirked. He took his finger, lightly touching his tongue to it before sucking off the white whipped cream. Ed couldn't help but stare as Roy sucked on his own finger, purposely trying to turn Ed on. It working well.

Ed refrained from doing anything, facing Roy's challenge head on. Roy decided that if that wasn't going to work, he'd have to take a more direct approach. Roy pulled on Ed's collar, until they were mere inches from each other. "Do you think you can win, Edward?" Roy asked, a deep, seductive sound to his voice.

Ed just kept still even though he really wanted to kiss the man right now. He never backed down from a challenge, but Roy's hand against the back of his head had their lips touching anyway. Ed instantly knowing he could now kiss the man as he wished, fought for dominance. He licked Roy's lips until the man opened his mouth fro entrance. Ed moved his tongue around, tasting every bit before going into a small war of tongue's. Roy was trying to get the upper hand, but Ed managed to beat him.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "Now eat, and maybe later I'll show you more.

* * *

Hello lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I send my apologies for the extreme lateness to this. I really am sorry, but summer vacation killed my brain. I'm not sure as to when the next chapter will be. It kinda depends. I'm trying to get one of all my stories for a second chapter before working on the rest of this.

This fic has only a few more chapters. One/one and a half of the exams, the ball/promotion, a chapter somewhere in there, and then the epilogue.

Hope everyone likes how this turned out. I actually had most of this chapter written up before the summer but lost all pc files and started this chappy from scratch. I'm actually happier with this one.

And now to go work on Risembool High and all my other fics. (sighs) this is going to be a while.


	16. The Exam

Havoc watched as Riza kept walking in circles around the table. "Nervous Riza?"

"You just told me you love me and I have no idea what's going on in my head right now. So yes, nervous fits." Riza replied and continued her walk. Havoc loved her, yet she never thought about him that way. Now that she did, feelings were inserting themselves into the small jumble her head was in. "Were not even supposed to be together since were in teh same team."

"You think Roy gives a fuck? He's with Ed. Who is 14 years younger and his subordinate. The rule no longer applies." Havoc responded with a grin. He was quite content in watching Riza circle around his living room. A flustered Riza was very very rare, so seeing it right now was worht the fact that he had just admitted he loved her. "I have an idea." Riza looked at him suspiciously, but nodded for him ton coninue. "We try it out. I formaly ask you on a date and all that stuff. If it doesn't work, feel free to back down."

"You think love will end that simply."

"For me, no. I'm not that naive."

"So we give it a try." Riza repeated. She looked back at him, still standing but no longer walking in circles. "Okay fine, but I am not one of your cheep girlfriends."

"Never would have expected you to be. Now, would you like to go to the Fuhrer's ball with me?"

"Why not, can't hurt."

---------------

Al set next to Winry at the table. Elycia next to him and Gracia next to her, but with the four person table, that also made Gracia next to Al. It was all very welcoming. Elycia was currently telling a story of what Roy had down at her last birthday party. It made Al smile slightly, hearing the cute story, Apparently Roy still visited here often despite his increased work.

At least that meant, Roy would still have time for Ed.

Al turned back to his plate, taking a bite out of the delicious dinner his fiance and Gracia had conducted. Winry was barely eating anything, just poking it with her fork. "You okay, Winry?" Al asked.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." Winry replied, with a smile. Al shrugged and continued eating.

They continued in light conversation, before finishing and cleaning up. Winry had said she was tired and went up to bed, While AL and Elycia worked on dishes. Gracia, went into a small den she had, opening up a book to read. When Al and Elysia finished with dishes, she gave Al a small hug and headed off to bed. Al walked his way to the guest room where Winry was sleeping. He smiled softly seeing lieing on the bed asleep.

He changed into pajamas before lightly climbing into the bed. She stirred lightly, and opened here eyes at Al. "Hey Al."

"Hey Winry." She sat up slightly, trying to keep her emotions in check right now.

"Umm ....Al?"

"Yes Winry?"

"Can we move the date to the wedding to a few months?"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You mean that time, we, uh....Brother's going to kill me."

"Al, be serious."

"You obviously don't know my brother very well." Al replied, though he was still slightly joking. "I don't think we'll be in time for that and if it's about you wanting to look your best, you always look beautiful If it's about having teh wedding before the babies born, it doesn't matter to me."

"Really? I mean it goes against what we should do."

"That tradition doesn't apply to us. We plan on getting married, and we don't plan on being with anyone else. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." Al wrapped his arms around Winry before laying a soft kiss on her cheeks.

----------

Roy finished eating his food more eagerly now that he had incentive. Ed shook his head muttering something about Roy being a 'perverted bastard', inbetween his bites of pizza. When Roy finished his plate he quickly moved the small movable tray out of his way.

"Eager much?"

"I unlike a certain someone have self control."

"You...self control? Yeah right." Ed bit back sarcastically. "We can kiss, but no further. Were in a hospital so nurses will want to come in and out of here. Plus you may be better, but you were in a coma yesterday." (1) Ed responded, and Roy pouted. He was slightly horny, and wanted Ed to do more then just a kiss. Maybe with some convincing he could.

Ed stood up from his seat on the chair next to the bed. He sat at the rim of Roy's hospital bed. He leaned his hand over to ghost across Roy's cheek before leaning in to brush his lips against Roy's. Roy kissed back, but lightly, trying not be forecful.

Ed used that to his advantage, and licked his tongue across Roy's bottom lip. Roy let him access, but didn't simply just be kissed. He let his tongue battle with Ed's. Ed lightly brought down his teeth to let them brush against Roy's tongue. Roy moaned lightly in the process but it was stifled by being in Ed's mouth. Ed felt it vibrate through him, and sent the vibrations down to his groin. He backed up off Roy and stood up. Roy glanced confused at Ed, then noticed the large bump in the blond's pants.

"Ed." Roy cried out, in a pleading tone.

"No. No sex. You will have to wait until you get better." Ed replied. Roy sighed loudly. Now he'd have to wait to relieve the pressure from his erection. Ed walked into the bathroom. There was an easy way to mess with the bastard, but if he did that, other's might hear him.

So he decided on just relieving the pressure into the toilet, before walking out of the bathroom. "C'mon, Roy let's go to sleep."

"Don't think I don't know what you just did."

"I don't care if you know what I just did." Ed replied back and Roy glared at him. Ed took off his button up shirt, having a white tang top underneath it. Roy marveled at it, still aching for release. Ed didn't give it him and simply snuggled into bed. It took Roy quite a while before he fell asleep and Ed followed him there. The next day was going to be quite busy for Edward, so he needed his sleep.

------------

Ed woke up softly to the light in Roy's hospital room. He looked over at the clock seeing that he had 2 hours before he had to be at Central Headquarters to take the test, and for the interview. The battle between alchemist was to be the day afterwards, so they could see was actually promissing from the test and the interview.

Roy stirred slightly against him. Ed sat up, letting the sunlight hit against Roy's face. It woke him up much quiker then he would have. In the light Ed noticed that some of the scratches on Roy's face were going away and the man seem a lot less tired and worn out. They might actually let him out today.

"Morning, Fuhrer Bastard." Roy stuck his tongue out at him. Roy really was reverting right back to the way he was before Al and him had left. Ed enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed acting like his old self. "I'm going to go to the house to get some new clothes for the both of us. I'll have someone drop your off for you."

Roy pulled Ed towards him for a small kiss. "See you later, and good luck. I'll see if these fools will let me out in time for your interview."

"Okay, bye Roy, and thanks." With that, Ed walked out of the room, his button up shirt hanging over his arm.

----------

Ed walked up to the main headquarters. He walked into the large exam room, seeing most of the people there. He'd shown up 10 minutes before the exam and the old Fuhrer eyed him suspiciously. He waved to have Ed walk over there and advised his gaurd to back up several feet.

"Mustang?"

"As of right now, he's very tired, he's cut up and his muscles are still sore. But if he knew I'd told you this he'd kill me. He says he'll try to make the interviews." He nodded and Ed went off to the back of the room that looked over the whole room. He was far away from everybody and the way the room was set up, the only papers you were high enough to read, were so blurry from distance.

Ed waited there until the tests were passed out and they were given the signal to begin. Ed found half the questions to be so easy someone who'd never even studied alchemy would know. While others were more difficult He answered them with practised ease, but he was certain that the alchemist's around him, would not find it that simple. He was surprised the military even knew some of this stuff.

He finished the test and went to bring it up to the large desk up front. "Finished already, Elric?"

"Yup."

"Did you cheat?"

"Is anyone else here done? Now, I am going to go visit Mustang. I will be back oh...about twenty minutes before the interview." Evryone stood guaking as Edward walked out of the room, an hour before the clock would stop. Except one girl, Ed noticed that didn't even look up at him. Just continued to work on the test. The old Fuhrer flipped through the pages, seeing that Edward had infact answered all of them. Within half an hour.

-------

Ed decided that the military hospital wasn't too far away for him to walk there, so he did just that. After he arrived, a nurse stopped him. "Visiting hours don't start for another hour."

Ed flashed the pocket watch he had in his pocket. He'd remembered to keep it in there, even if it wasn't his. The nurse let him pass by, not knowing that he wasn't yet part of the state military.

He walked towards Roy's room, already knowing where it was. He opened the door, before closing it shut again. Not that he minded what he saw it was just a bit odd.

He opened the door again, though as little as possible, before closing it back. "Roy!" Roy looked up at him, releasing his hand from his errection. His face reddened and he quickly pulled up his pants.

"Ed! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ed shook his head.

"I finished early. Now, you on the other hand, were doing something you shouldn't have been. I don't care if your being released, I am the one to do that." Ed replied as he walked over to Roy. While keeping their eyes locked, Ed trailed his hand up Roy's side, and up his thigh. He stopped right before hitting Roy's groin and Ed smirked at the noise Roy made.

"Wait until tonight okay? Now let's get you out of here, Fuhrer bastard." Ed replied before walking over to the door. When he reached it and didn't feel Roy standing next to him, Ed turned back around. "C'mon bastard, I'm guarding you. At least let us get out of here."

Roy ran over to Ed and they began out of the hospital. As soon as they left the room, a nurse went in there to organize and clean it for a new patient.

Roy signed the discharge papers and they left out the main entrance. Hawkeye had drove here to pick them up and Ed thanked her as soon as they got in the car. Roy was shaking slightly and Ed grabbed hold of his hand to settle his nerves.

Even if Roy wouold never admit it, it must have been weird getting back into a car, when it had landed you in the hospital for several days. Roy gripped Ed's hand and was glad Ed had noticed him shaking, but Hawkeye hadn't.

They arrived at headquarters just as people were finishing the test. Ed saw many grim faces as they passed by him. Probably jealous that he'd finished so early. They walked in, currently it was an hour before they had the interview. They were currently going through some of the tests.

Roy talked with the Fuhrer while some of the guard went through Ed's test. "Find anything wrong yet."

"No." They answered flatly and Ed smirked. He knew that already. Roy eyed him suspiciously. Ed went and sat down as Roy conversed with teh old Fuhrer. Whatever they were talking about must be funny for older male. Roy just seemed to be smiling fakely.

After a while time passed and the generals and Fuhrer and Fuhrer in line, walked to the interviewing room. Ed was forced to stand outside until he was called in. First called was a female, name of Melissa Bekah Parker. Ed was surprised that a female was signing up, but didn't say anything about it. Most females he'd known in his life, were probably strong enough to kick his ass. No need to add another to the list.

She left with a smirk on her face and she reminded him of himself. They called Ed in and he sat in the chair. "I believe you know already what that chair means."

"Yeah, I know. Something about balance and all that shit." Ed replied before sitting cross legged in the chair. The room looked at him wide-eyedbut he didn't see what was so spectacular. It was just a chair.

"Then lets begin. Why do you want to become a state alchemist?"

"To protect the man I'd never betray. I'd do it anyway even if I wasn't a state alchemist. But I don't get paid that way." Ed could see Roy smirking as he sat next to the old man.

"Do you have any plans, once you become a state alchemist."

"Not really. I kinda just want my watch back."

"Interesting. We'll tell you tomorrow if you passed both things before the assesment tomorrow." He told.

Ed turned to Roy and in the most girliest voice and way possible spoke to him. "I'll see you at home hunny."

-------------

(1) Right now, it is the day before the exams, but it's been a full day since Roy waking up.

Wow, it's longer then I thought it would be. I started writing and it jus decided to finish itself XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter where things are actually going on. Next chappy is the battle assesment, and it will be fun to write a battle between Melissa, Ed, and Roy.

I will be focusing on this story for the next few weeks so I hope to finish it very soon. Probably only 2 more chapters and an epilogue.

Sorry for the lateness, and for the amoutn of talking in this chapter.

Thanks readers and reiewers, you make me happy.


	17. Melissa's Story

Roy's eyes opened wide as he looked in horror as Ed left the large interrogation room. Ed smirked to himself as he walked down the hall. He saw that they're weren't too many other people besides himself and his eyse caught the attention of a female. He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Something caught your eye, or are you one of the arrogant pricks to try and say I'm not fit for this job."

"No and no. I was just curious, since I've never seen a female state alchemist. Good luck though, honestly."

"Thanks." She replied before looking away. Ed looked back down the hall before starting off again. He was stopped several times by old friends, though not even half of them did he remember. The years he spent in Munich had removed his memories of people from Amestris. Though Sheska was nice to say hello to.

It was almost an hour before he had managed to actually leave the base.

He decided to take the long way around that led to Gracia's. He hadn't seen much of Alphonse and Winry since Roy was first admitted to the hospital. He walked past the nice homes of the people of central. He wondered how many of them were wives and children of men who worked in the military. He decided not to think to much on it as Gracia's came into view.

He knocked on the door, waiting for either Elysia or Gracia to answer it. As soon as the door opened he was met with a hug by the younger girl. They ended up walking in, Elysia still wrapped around Edward. Alphonse had been walking down the stairs as he saw his brother and Elysia walking in. "Clingy much?"

"He's brother. He's very important and I was sad when he was gone."

Al smiled softly at her response. "Trust me, I agree. As Ed recall's I was quite clingy the first few weeks I had arrived in Munich."

"Clingy? Al, you rarely let go of me. And if you did you never left the room." Ed replied with a slight chuckle as Elysia let go and walked into the kitchen where Gracia was making lunch.

"So how'd you do?" Al asked, obviously about how Ed did on the alchemy exams.

Ed snickered before walking over to the couch in the center of the room. Al followed him, eyeing him curiously. "I did perfect. I had the Fuhrer and all the General's looking at me like I was Einstein."

"Who's Einstein?" Winry asked confused.

"Some guy on the other side of the gate." (1) Ed replied before turning back to his brother. Al smiled, knowing of who Ed was speaking of. "I managed to finish it a while before most of the people did. I nearly started laughing at the open stares I was getting as I walked out of the testing room."

"Brother....did you use the things you learned from the gate?"

"Yeah."

"Brother! That's cheating. The thing gave you all the knowledge in the world. You were suposed to answer from things you'd learned from the alchemy books." Al replied.

Winry watched in interest of the two bickering in brotherly rivalry. She smiled before watching into the kitchen. She regretted it almost immediately as she felt an extreme wave of nausea hit her. "Are you okay?" Elysia asked, seeing her cover her mouth with her hands.

"Fine, just feeling a bit nausea's this morning." She replied. Nausea wasn't even beginning to describe it.

"Have you told Alphonse yet?" Gracia asked, obvious to Winry about what she was asking.

"Told Al what?" Not so obvious to Elysia.

"Yes." Winry replied with a smile.

"His reaction?" Gracia asked, snickering silently about her daughter's confusment.

"He seemed happy." Winry replied, trying not to give away to the girl exactly what it was they were speaking of.

"What's going on here!?" She asked very confused.

Winry and Gracia laughed lightly at Elysia's confusion. "Don't worry about it just yet, you'll know soon enough." Winry replied. Elysia looked less then satisfied, shrugged and walked out of the room. "Do you think I should have told her?"

"She's alright for now. She can wait." Gracia replied.

------------------

Al and Ed were still conversing lightly when they noticed Elysia walk into the room. They both stopped talking, and looked over at the younger girl. "Hey Al?"

"Yes Elysia?" Al asked back, wondering what it was she wanted.

"What's wrong with Winry?" Elysia asked. She figured that if Winry and her mom wouldn't answer, then maybe Al would. Al never lied to anybody.

"Nothing's wrong." Al responded, looking rather confused. Elysia pouted and stormed off. Well that plan worked out lovely.

As soon as she was a good distance away Ed, decided to ask Al what that was about. "What's wrong with Winry, Al?" Asking in teh same innocent tone Elysia had tried using on Alphonse.

"There's nothing actually wrong with her." Al replied, adding slight emphasis to the word actually.

"Loophole." Ed stated. Ed knew very well that Al could never lie to anyone, but in order to go against that, he would find loopholes in what people asked him, so he wouldn't technically be lying. He'd gotten rather good at on the other side of the gate.

"She said were not aloud to tell anybody until after Roy's party." Al responded. He wanted to tell Edward, but he also wanted to respect his fiance's wishes.

"You got her pregnant didn't you?" Ed asked, straight faced. Al looked at him very confused, trying to play the role of innocent.

"What?"

"Well you already confessed you're undying love for her, you asked her to marry you, what else could there be?" Ed stated. Al eyed him angirly before turning away slightly and mumbling something under his breath.

"Perceptive brother,"

"Excuse me, what was that?" Ed asked, moving slightly forward.

"Nothing." Al responded, sounding cheery.

"Well by now, the interrogation part should be over. I'm going to go stay with Roy. Make sure he has someone watching his back."

"From what I've heard about you two from Havoc, you rather enjoy that." Al replied with a snicker as Ed got up from his seat.

"I think I liked you better when you were innocent." Ed replied as he left out the door. "Tell them I left, see you later Al."

"Bye brother." Al replied back as Ed walked out the door.

----------------

Ed stood in front of headquarters panting loudly. While the run here wasn't too far, it was still a fairly large distance by foot and it'd been quite a while that Ed had really had to run that far. He walked up the steps in the building, not even being checked for id. They all knew who he was, so even if he wasn't technically a soldier in the army, he was still granted access here just as much as in his past.

Ed walked calmly up to Roy's office, waving as he passed Hawkeye and Breda. Falman was probably with Fuery checking out the cars from the accident. Havoc was at home for the next week until he could walk around easier. Ed walked over to Roy's door, not even knocking before walking in.

Ed saw that the window was open wide and Roy was turned away from it. Ed ran over to the window, shutting the blinds. "Are you fucking retarded?!"

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked, only noticing his presence due to the darkness of the room currently.

"People want to kill you. You don't go leaving you're window open like that. You're more trouble then you're worth." Ed stated as he took an empty corner of the desk and sat down.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Grading..."

"The Fuhrer-elect is grading? Ha, priceless. So, how'd they do?"

"Most of them sub par, no better then the regulars we always get trying to enter the state alchemists. Only yours and this girl Melissa's is even worth looking at."

"By the way, thank you for embarrassing me in front of all the General's."

"Oh no problem, it's what I'm here for." Ed replied sarcastically, and Roy chuckled slightly. "I think I'm going to need my own desk. I will be back in the military, and I don't plan on staying a major my entire life."

"Why Edward, are you actually interested in politics?"

"Screw you. I had a lot of time to get used to it." Ed bit back and Roy just shrugged and continued grading the test. Once he reached a certain page, the answers started making less and less sense. He'd barely even done half of it.

Ed sat there calmly, looking over Roy's shoulder every now and then. He smirked at some of the answers the alchemist gave, completely wrong, wrong, semi-correct, and where the hell did that guy come up with that.

After a short while, Roy finished grading most of them. Just as he was about to ask Edward, if they wanted to leave, a loud knock echoed through the room. "Come in." Ed and Roy replied at the same time. Roy glared up at Ed, but Ed just stuck his tongue out. Melissa walked in seeing the two like that and giggled slightly.

"You two are interesting together."

"Oh, hello. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"I wanted to speak to my opponent before having to face him tomorrow."

"They didn't even say who passed the exams so far."

"That doesn't matter. I know that more then half of those alchemists didn't even finish the test." She responded back and approached teh desk further. "I am confused about you." She stated, looking at Edward. "You managed to finish the test 20 minutes before I did, and I was working at top speed. No one should be able to do that."

"Well I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Ed replied as he crossed his arms.

"When did you go the gate?" She asked, randomly, not answering Ed.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked, with a very confused look on his face. Roy just watched the conversation going on between them. He'd destroyed the portal thing that Ed had told him to those years ago. But he had no idea what 'the gate' was.

"There's no possible explanation for the amount of knowledge you have other then have been to the gate." She stated, knowledgeably.

"How the hell do you know about the gate?" Ed asked, wondering how someone his age, maybe younger, knew of the gate.

"I've been there." She replied with a smile.

"Why is everyone in this world fucking retarded!? And how the hell are you still alive?" Ed asked, very confused at this point. Ed was surprised he was alive after visiting the gate so much.

"You are?" She replied back, more of a statement then a question.

"He's special." Roy replied.

"You, get out of this conversation." Ed demanded, pointing at Roy. "You, what did you do to see the gate?"

"Tried to bring my brother back to life."

"And you're still alive?" Ed asked. Usually when the gate did something, it didn't leave behind people to tell the tale.

"My mom sacrificed herself so I wouldn't lose my life too."

"What about you're brother?" Roy asked. Obviously not staying out of the conversation.

"He came back dead." She said, without emotion. For someone Ed's age, she seemed to have as many emotional walls as Roy.

"I'm sorry. But the fact you're still alive is important."

"I know. That's why I want to be a state alchemist." She replied. Well now it made more sense. During her interview, Roy had seen she was lieing. He didn't say anything cause the questions were always irrelevant to him. "Well, that's why I came here. I wish both of you luck tomorrow, in our battle." She stated as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"To think someone other then you was dumb enough to mess with the gate."

"Oh hush up and bring me home. I want to go to sleep."

"No sex?"

"Maybe, if you're good."

-------------

(1) I actually looked it up. Einstein was alive and getting awards at the time (1920's)

Holy SugarHunnyIceTea XD. Another chapter is completed, Slightly fillerish for the next chapter. The next chapter will start out rather quickly towards the battle.

Okay here are my plans for the rest of the story. The next chapter will be the battle, and celebrations afterwords since obviously Ed becomes a state alchemist. The chapter after that will be Roy's ceremony party. Then there will be an epilogue and that's it. I plan to have all of this done by Christmas so expect a busy fanfic writer.

Sorry for the sheer amount of talking. I know it's quite a bit to read. Well I am glad I finished this chapter finalyl. It's been being rude to me until today.


	18. Celebrations

Ed felt the slight of the breeze flying by. He looked across the large battling ground. There stood Roy and Melissa. Riza stood dead center of it all. She was currently holding a gun and a microphone. Ed instantly was reminded of the battle Roy and Ed had all those years ago.

The heavy air around the three alchemists was strong. The area of the battle ground was surrounded by temporary fencing and other military men. Apparently many remembered the battle between Edward and Roy. The added element of ice made even newcomers come to see this battle.

Funny how History likes to repeat itself.

Riza yelled out for the battle to begin, but it fell on deff ears. Roy, Edward, and Melissa continued to stand there. In less then a blink of the eye, Edward was on the ground, his hands already clapped. Roy had snapped creating a blast that was directed towards Edward. Melissa clapped her hands, having the same ability as Edward. Once she clapped, molecules of water began to form in the air around her, as if floating in air. She began towards Roy and Edward, keeping the molecules together, slowly forming into a large ball of water.

Roy snapped again, creating a line of fire towards Edward. Ed clapped his hands to the ground, creating a blade. He jumped out of the way of fire and dodged it expertly. Ed turned back to Roy, blade ready. Roy snapped quickly and within seconds of the fire being created, it was gone. Soft clattering of ice hitting the ground, was all the three alchemist could hear.

Roy turned to Melissa, knowing Ed hadn't done that. He snapped towards her, and she jumped out of the way. Roy snapped at her again, and again, having her dodge every one. Then he stopped, feeling the soft pinch of a blade on his throat. He turned his head only enough to see that Ed had managed to get behind him and the balde at Roy's throat. Just as he went to go look forward, Melissa was standing in front of him, a ball of water ready to use against him in front of her.

A loud resounding clapping began through the crowd of people. The slow steady clap of the old Fuhrer, became louder as the man approached the three.

"Excelent battle. While I do not speak for everyone, I dare say, both of you passed." Ed shrugged, already knowing he would. Melissa nodded with a smile and let the ball of water disperse into the air. "I'm surprised, there isn't much damage and I do believe that Edward, could fix it with a simple clap of his hands." Ed rolled his eyes, clapping his hands to the ground. Within several moments the damage done to the ground was fixed.

"Elric, Parker, you are both dismissed. Roy, you may go back to your office to work on some files. We'll call you back within a few hours for you papers." Melissa began walking away, looking around the battle ground. the Soldiers had for the most part already cleared out, having jobs to get back to. Ed turned to follow Roy. "I dismissed you Elric."

"I'm his bodyguard. So I am following him at least until he's in his office. If there is something else you need me to do, send for one of Roy's team, because I really do not trust anyone but them." Ed replied bitterly and turned back towards Roy. As soon as they were far enough from range, Roy let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"You do realize you just bad-mouthed the old Fuhrer?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, I know what I did. If he has a problem with me not doing exactly as he says he can fuck off. You're taking his place tomorrow anyway." Ed commented and Roy shrugged. Ed did have a point.

The walk back was quiet, Ed constantly looking around, all senses alert. Once in headquarters, Ed relaxed slightly, but not completly. Roy sighed loudly as he walked.

"What?"

"To think a week ago you still hated me." Roy replied, making Ed smile.

"You know, this may sound surprising, but when I was a teenager, I had a huge crush on you."

"What?!"

"Figured you'd be surprised."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"There were a lot of reasons. Though even if I knew you loved me and were willing to go past those reasons, I still wouldn't have told you." Roy stopped his walking to eye him curiously.

"How come?"

Ed motioned for Roy to keep walking, it was easier to look around without being suspicious. "Back then, everything was for Al. No matter what I did, I did it for Al. It took me four years of being able to see him smile to get rid of that, and I still miss not seeing him everyday." Ed replied, as he looked around. He'd had years to remove his crush on Roy Mustang. Only to have Roy confess to him he loved him. Probably why it'd been so hard to accept.

Once they arrived at the office, Roy instantly got to work on the files. The quicker he finished these, the more time he could spend with Edward. Once the letter came telling Ed his Military name, Ed and the rest of his team will want to go to the bar to celebrate. Especially now that Ed could actually come along to join in.

Ed decided to walk around Roy's office, picking a book, before plopping himself on his favorite couch. He began reading the novel, which Ed assumed to be fiction. He continued reading as Roy worked on random files that he recieved. Within an hour Ed had finished the book and walked back to the shelf to pick a new one.

He then caught Roy staring over at him. "May I help you?" Roy's face turned pink slightly before looking down. Ed walked over to the desk, looking down at Roy. "You are a very strange man." Ed replied before taking his fingers and lifting Roy's chin. He lowered his head until his lips met Roy's.

The kiss lasted several minutes before the two broke apart panting lightly. "How'd you know that's what I wanted?"

"While you may be weird, you are predictable. In the best way possible." Ed replied back with a grin, still hovering over Roys desk. "Now get back to work. There's no way you're going to miss seeing me drunk."

-----------------------------------

Ed and Roy walked arm and arm into the crowded bar. They both had very wide cheesy grins on their face as they walked in. They were greeted by Riza immediately. Riza directed them over to a large booth towards the back. Ed was surprised that everyone else was there. Even Havoc was in the back of the booth, a set of crutches lying next to him.

Ed and Roy sat down next to each other, Ed also next to Breda.

"Pick your poison." Ed heard Breda say to him.

"I'll take a Rainbow Rum Smash with Barbados." Ed replied. The entire table looked at him strangely. "I visited several bars in the past four years. Now bring me my drink."

"And for the Fuhrer?" Somehow in the last few moments of Ed ordering, the waiter had appeared.

"I'll take three shots of Vodka." Roy responded and the waiter wrote it down.

She took the orders for the rest of them and headed to a different table. Within ten minutes, she reappeared with their drinks and set them in front of each person. Ed chugged his first drink. Riza sipped at her glass of scotch. Havoc and Breda both chugged their bears. Falman had decided not to drink, and Fuery was drinking peacefully at a cup of wine.

Roy downed his first shot, before picking up his second. "Trying to get drunk within seconds?" Ed asked, with a grin.

"Well this isn't exactly acceptable for a Fuhrer to be doing. So on my last day, I am going to drink as much as I want to." That was his response. How right it was.

------------

Ed chuckled as Roy tried flirting with Breda. "Roy, you're drunk." He stated in between giggles. Apparently he wasn't much better. Neither was the rest of them. Falman was just sitting there amused.

"I'm drunk not." Roy tried replying back as he grabbed onto Breda. Somehow Ed and Roy had switched seats during the night. How it happened, none of them really knew.

"Hey Babe, you wanna come home with me tonight." Havoc asked, through slurred and muffled words. Ed just kept giggling on about everything. As if it was all extremely amusing.

"Why the hell not, better then going home alone."

"Holy shit, Havoc actually got Riza." They all tried clapping, failing miserably. Havoc just had a huge grin on his face and Riza looked slightly more flushed then before.

"I do believe that everyone is good and drunk and that if Roy has anymore we'll begin regretting it." Falman stated. Everyone tried to nod, but under the influence of high amounts of alcohol, it was fairly difficult. Havoc was probably worse off then Roy. He'd had only a little less then Roy, but with a broken leg, things were a lot harder do.

They all managed to get outside, where Falman, and Fuery-the lesser drunk of the lot- helped call cabs. Falman then brought himself, Breda and Fuery with him to bring to the dorms.

Ed and Roy made it home, Ed helping Roy up the steps. While Ed was still in constant giggles, he was at least able to walk better then Roy was. They both made it in the house and up to the bedroom before dropping onto the bed.

"I think we should get undressed."

"Fffffuck thatttt shitttt." Roy responded back, closing his eyes against the pillow.

Ed snickered before falling asleep next to the man. Their not of fun was finally over, and they had a long day ahead of them.

--------------

-gasp- I am actually updating on normal CR schedule. Hope this makes my readers happy. I plan on updating within the next few days. Maybe if I am super fast, I can finish this story before December. This chapter is definitely shorter then the last one, but for the speed at which I am giving it to you, I think makes up for that.

As I've stated, this fic is almost over. Now that this chapter is finished, there is only one more and the epilogue. The next chappy will definitely take a few days to update since I'm not exactly sure what will be going on during the party. Plus it'll be slightly larger then last chapter.

Melissa's power is based off ice. But she'd be pretty useless in combat if all she could do was turn water to ice and control it. Therefore she can take the H2O in the air and group it together to form water for her to manipulate. She'll be briefly mentioned in the next chapter, but for the most part, she's done. For those curious, her state name is Icebringer Alchemist. Ice for short.

The alcohol Ed orders is a real drink. If you type it into google, you can probably find out what's in it. I picked it cause I figured the name sounded funny and fitting for Ed.

Thanks readers and reviewers. Hope this update makes you smile ^^.


	19. The Beginning

Roy walked in the office, burning circles into the floor with his dragging feat. Havoc merely stood guard, watching the display of nervousness from the elder. He could walk around on his own now, but he had to wear a leg brace for the next month or so.

'Okay, I'm about to be sworn in as Fuhrer of Military. While this isn't as much of a big deal as it used to be, it's still pretty damn important. I am going to dance with Edward afterwords. Why the hell am I so damn nervous? The being sworn in, or dancing with Edward. Gah, why is this so damn confusing?' Roy thought to himself as he continued to create circles in the carpeting.

"Sparky, Riza isn't going to want to replace the carpeting, settle." Roy looked up to see Edward standing there.

In a suit.

The urge to ravage him right then and there was high.

"Stop drooling. Trust me, you in that suit is very tempting. Now follow me, you have a ceremony to attend." Ed responded, waiting for Roy to follow him out of the room. Sometime in Roy's thought process, Havoc had dissapeared.

Roy followed, eying Ed's ass the entire way. He didn't care who saw him staring at it, he wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. Once reaching the main ball room doors, Ed stopped. Roy instantly looked up as Ed turned around to him. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Roy replied truthfully. He really wasn't all too prepared for this. Ed turned back around opening the doors, but pointed at Roy to make sure he stood there for a moment. Ed checked the room visually, seeing if anyone suspicious that would try to kill Roy, was attending the party. Wouldn't work out to well if Roy was killed now.

Once Ed thought the room was clear, he tugged lightly on Roy's hand. They began walking forward, Ed still grasping his hand. Obviously, Ed wanted to make sure Roy was currently off the market, before the dance started. He was doing a pretty remarkable job as people's gasps were heard all around the room.

They made it to the stand, dead center stage, somehow without all the females in the room attacking Edward, for stealing their eye candy from them.

Roy moved forward to the podium, mentally bracing himself for the speech he was about to give. He really didn't think he needed to give one, but Riza had threatened....And so here Roy was, standing in front of all the rich people of central, or military personnel.

"Hello, and thank you all for coming out. I take great honor and pride for receiving this, it's been a dream I've had for years. Though, while it may not have the glory it used to, I hope to do whatever possible for my country. The Military has always been strong and under a good leader we become even stronger. We have fought many battles, lost loved ones on the way, but we kept moving forward. I wish prosperity among us and I hope that with our numbers and strengths this country will protect the families of those who fight. I can not do it alone, and I never tried. I am thankful to those around me who protect and guide me, and I wouldn't be doing this if it meant they would no longer support me. Enjoy you're time tonight, for tomorrow is unpredictable." Roy nodded before backing up. The room began cheering as Ed latched himself onto Roy's arm.

"When did you think up that one?" Ed asked, curious how Roy had managed to think up all of that with all the recent events.

Roy smirked as they began walking down the stage towards the dance floor. "I came up with that right then and there."

Ed looked at him very strangely, shook his head and smiled. "Well played." Ed commented before, as they continued forward. They stopped dead center of the room, and Ed detached himself from Roy's arm. Roy backed up slightly, before bending down, his arm stretched out towards Edward. Ed just gave him an odd look of curiosity. Roy sighed before waving his hand around aimlessly.

"Care to dance, Edward?"

"Well actually, I'd rather be ripping that suit off of you. But since it wouldn't be too good for your reputation if we did that here."

"Well thank you for considering my reputation, now take my hand so we can dance, and I stop looking like a fool." Roy demanded and Ed smirked as he grabbed Roy's gloved hand. Ed barely moved once they actually started dancing, more of shuffled his feat and moved his hands like Edward. "Don't know how to dance, do you?"

Ed shook his head, with a slight frown on his face. Roy's smirked widened and he began guiding Ed, telling him when and wear to put his feet in certain places. Being the prodigy Edward was, he managed to go around just fine. Just as Edward was getting the hang of it, the song changed to a slow dance. Ed began glaring at Roy, as if daring him to ask. Roy didn't need to. He just took Edward, hugged him to his chest, and slowly moved around his feet.

"So I get no choice?"

"You already agreed to dancing with my once, it means I get you the whole night." Roy replied, resting his head lightly on the blond's. Ed sighed, leaning against Roy's chest heavily. He liked the feeling of their embrace, even if it was slightly ruined by the stiffness of the clothing they were wearing.

"That doesn't seem to far to me, but you do realize that after this, you'll be having people come up to congratulate you."

"Why after this song?" Roy asked confused. Usually at events such as these, people came up randomly to congratulate them.

"Cause before I went and got you, I threatened everyone that they'd get punched or thrown out if they tried to interrupt the first two dances." Ed stated with a wide smirk. Though Roy couldn't see it, since Ed was still leaning up against Roy's chest, his head fitting in the crevice of Roy's neck.

"Ah, well thank you for that. I might have had to burn anyone who interrupted us."

"Oh, I wouldn't let you do that, I am your bodyguard." Ed replied back.

After several minutes the song ended, and Edward backed a foot away from Roy, giving him a small amount of room, but still close enough to prove that no one else but him was dancing with Roy tonight. Within seconds, a General had come up to them, introducing himself. Ed shook his hand, but left Roy to do the talking. Ed still had the job of looking around for possible killers.

A good hour passed, of people giving introductions and congratulations before Winry and Alphonse walked over to them. "Good luck sir, I knew you'd make it someday. I just never thought I'd get to see it." Al replied, somewhat bitterly, but also with happy-ness that he was here to see it. Winry bowed forward slightly, before giving both of them hugs.

"Enjoy it." She replied before Al and her left. Up next was Havoc and Riza.

"Having fun trying to dance around on that?" Ed asked sarcastically pointing at Havoc's leg brace.

"At least I know how to dance, boss." Havoc commented back and Ed glared, though half-heartily. "Well, congrats, Chief. You earned it, just don't screw up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Riza here would be willing to shoot at me a couple times if I start to falter." Ed replied and Riza nodded with a grin.

"I always have extra ammunition if it means a few shots at Mustang." She commented, and Roy couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Riza and Havoc both saluted, waiting for both Roy and Ed to salute back before heading back to dance. Seeing that they were now being given time to get back to dancing, Roy grabbed for Ed's hand. Ed did another check of the room, catching something out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Roy down to the floor, just as the sound of a shot when off. Ed instantly stuck his hand out, waiting for the bullet to hit it. Roy just looked up from the floor in surprise. The room began panicking and Ed pulled back his hand, looking at the dent the bullet had made.

"Fucker! Winry's going to kill me for this." Ed instantly reached into the braid he had, pulling out a small knife before flinging it in the direction of the shooter. Riza, Havoc, the rest of Roy's team, and security handled everyone else. Ed approached the still figure on the ground, knowing that he'd hit his target. "Now you see, here is where you made you're mistake. You messed with Roy, which undoubtedly means messing with Me, and Riza, and Havoc, and Breda, and Falman, and Fuery. And the entire country that approves of him. So, I am wondering wither or not you work for a General, or you're just a dumbass assassin. Either way, you're screwed. Now that wound in you back, isn't going to kill you. But, on the fortunate side, it'll hurt ...a lot. Kinda like it does right now."

A medical team approached them, taking the assassin away. Ed looked back around the ballroom seeing it empty. "Bastard interrupted me." Ed stopped when his eyes landed on a group coming back inside through the door. Ed smirked as Roy sped up to embrace him. "Thank you Edward."

"No problem. I am your bodyguard for a reason. It'd be pretty bad for me if you died on my time." The band that was playing walked back in, following Roy's crew. Most of the people were on their way homes, wanting not to risk being shot at again.

The band set up for another song, one last one. As soon as they started playing, Ed began humming to the tune. He knew the song, his mother had sang it to him when he was younger. He still remembered it clearly. Roy smiled and began slowly dancing with him. Ed turned to look at the door, seeing Melissa on her way back in. She half waved- half saluted- to the pair before walking back out.

"When I become Colonel, she is working for me."

"That can be arranged." Roy replied back and Ed smiled.

"Hopefully, starting Monday, some of this hectic-ness will stop."

"My dear Edward it has only just begun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Story ending. There will be an epilogue that I plan to have out in a few days. But this is the basic closing of the fic. I am so proud of this one, as it all started on a whim and a shitty idea. I thank all readers and reviewers of this story. From beginning to start has been a long journey, and I thank you all for staying with it.

Once again I slightly shorter chapter, but I have actually been thinking this one out for MONTHS. I actually knew this was how I was going to end the story before the 4 month Hiatus it took.

I will bring you the epilogue soon, I hope it will to you're liking.


	20. Epilogue

Ed and Roy were walking down the halls of Headquarters, both in military uniform. Once Ed had advanced past the rank of Major he was required to wear the uniform. Wouldn't want to teach the ones under his command to act differently.

Since Roy's becoming of Fuhre, the military had grown in numbers. They had to build additions onto the beuildings to host the new amount of people. Apparently people liked Roy a lot more then the old Fuhrer.

Ed had already made it to the rank of General, at the age of 26.(1) Even younger then when Roy had become a Brigadear General. And they said sleeping with your leader was a bad thing. Though that wasn't the only reason for Ed's quick rise in the ranks.

Ed, shortly after becoming a General, had decided to create an alchemic school. For those that could not aford to teach it, or allowance to leave to become apprentices, were able to learn the basics to certain alchemy. Ed must say he had a few favorite students. Eylsia had enrolled shortly after it's creation, wanting to be able to one day challange Ed in alchemy.

Al and Winry, after the birth of their child, had decided to move to Cental. Al worked as one of the higher grade teachers, while Winry helped in a small dacare center of the building. A fitting job for the pair, that lets them work together, and have seperate lives.

Havoc had proposed to Riza a few months afterwords, and less then half a year after that they had wed. Currently, Riza was expecting her first in another month, and Havoc couldn't be anything less then Hughes-ish. Though luckily Riza is much more stern then Gracia about her husband.

Breda, had gone and become a General beside Edward. He had taken Hakuro's place, and Roy couldn't be happier about that. He'd never trusted Hakuro once he had become General.

Falman, had found his certain somone only a few months ago. Ed didn't know much about it, but he did know that apparently it was going rather well. Roy had smirked when Breda had told him of Falman's girlfriend.

Fuery had stayed at the rank of Colonel, helping people out at the school. Somehow, his nervousness had gone away almost a year ago, and Fuery had asked Sheska to have a date with him. Apparantly, Fuery was ready to propose, just had a little nervous streak running for him as always.

Melissa, who as Roy promised, worked under him, spent most of her time on useless missions, that her Colonel sent her on. When in reality, it was Ed who controlled who went on each mission. But he didn't wnat her finding out about that. Better to let the pot broil unaware.

Ed smiled, remembering everything that had gone on in the past few years. When Roy had sad 'It's only the beginning' he'd been perfectly right.

At the end of hte rather long hallway, they both came to a stop when they noticed a familiar presence.

"Hey brother." Al said with a wave, as he continued walking forward with Winry.

"Hello Al. How's the kid doing?" Ed asked, looking down at the little girl. She was quite adorble, looked a lot like Alphonse. Which in turn, reminded Ed of his mother.

"She's doing great, why don't you and Winry, go play with her outside? I have to talk to Mustang." Al stated and Winry looked at him confused. Though he did as his brother suggested, following Winry and Rosalie.

Al waited until they were a good distnace away before dragging Roy in the opposite direction. "What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Roy asked, slightly confused that Al had just gotten rid of his bodyguard, and was now dragging the Fuhrer.

"How come you haven't asked Edward to marry you?"

Roy's eyes opened fairly wide. "Uh..."

"I mean, you guys have been together for four years. It's obvious you love each other."

"What if Ed wanted to be the one to propose. We are an equal reltationship."

"If he wanted to be the one to propose, he would have done so years ago." Al responded, looking Roy dead in the eye.

Roy closed his eyes for a minute, trying to think. "Fine, I see your point. But let me propse on my own time."

"You're just nervous." Al responded teasingly.

"No, I just want it to be perfect. And not in the romantic cliche way." Roy bit back, also teasingly.

----------------------------------

Several months later, it was the anniversary of Edward returning back from the gate. Ed got up off the bed, getting dressed to go to work. As usual Roy had left already, his job requiring earlier hours then Edward's.

Ed was just on his way out, while he grabbed his watch. As usual he checked the time before he stuffed it in his pocket. Except when he opened his watch, a small object lay on the glass. Ed picked it up, just as two arms wrapped around his body.

"Let this, be a constant reminder of us." Roy replied, and Ed leaned back into the embrace, eying the ring. "Marry me?"

"About damn time."

---------------

(1) Ed is 18 when he comes to Amestirs, and then goes back with Alphonse. Four years afterwards, he and Al come back for good. Making him 22 for the base of my fanfiction. This is a time skip of four years.

And there you go. The end. If anyone has questions about certain characters you think I left out, ask away. I know I didn't put in everyone, so don't be afraid to ask about them.

I am also proud of this fic having over 70 reviews, and over 9000 views. (Current stats) Thank you all very much, and I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
